Antiguas amistades
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: ¡Terminado! Una crisis en la vida de Ron lo reune con Hermione después de un distanciameinto.Por fin, tras muchos líos, el epílogo!
1. Capítulo Uno

"Antiguas amistades"  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben que estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más, no recuerdo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Algún personaje mío hay por ahí, es obvio cual es, no sale en el libro. Escríbanme diciendo que les pareció diciendo que les pareció, es sobre Ron y Hermione unos años después del colegio. Escríbanme sus reviews aquí o a mi correo electrónico: charo19@mixmail.com  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Una muchacha de veintitrés años miraba por la ventana de su apartamento, tenía el cabello y recogido en una cola, y llevaba una túnica color azul marino, acababa de regresar de la oficina y sólo quería relajarse un rato, pronto se cambiaría la túnica por un cómodo pantalón de ejercicios y una camiseta, y se sentaría a leer un rato. Muy a lo lejos la muchacha vio un ave grande volando en dirección a su casa, al principio pensó que se trataba de "Galatea" su lechuza, pero en cuanto el ave se hubo acercado un poco más, ella vio que era "Argos" el búho de Ron. El búho entró por la ventana posándose en una de las sillas, Hermione le dio al búho una galleta como recompensa y se fue a la pequeña terraza de su apartamento en donde abrió la carta que acababa de recibir, mientras el búho se alejaba otra vez volando.  
  
Querida amiga:  
  
Te agradezco de corazón tus palabras del otro día, realmente me encontraba muy mal y aunque te pueda sonar exagerado quizás me salvaste la vida, pues hubiera podido cometer una locura. Si no te agradecí antes Hermione es porque estuve en la cama casi todo el tiempo; no te preocupes, no estuve enfermo sólo que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero ya casi lo he superado y voy a continuar con mi vida normalmente. Ahora creo que exageré en mi reacción pero no pude evitarlo, realmente la amaba Hermione y si verla con otro me derrumbó, escuchar lo que me dijo me destruyó el alma. Tú aun debes recordar lo que me dijo, creo que te lo conté ese día en que amablemente viniste a verme. No quiero volver a pensar en esas palabras por un tiempo así que no te las escribiré.  
  
El loco de Harry se ha venido a quedar conmigo un tiempo, no sé si pidió una licencia en el trabajo o esta usando para ayudarme las vacaciones que tanto merece, pero me alegra tenerlo aquí; se va a quedar en mi cuarto de huéspedes, así que por lo menos no estará muy incomodo. Él dice que tenía libres unas semanas y que decidió pasarlas conmigo pues hacía un tiempo que no nos veíamos, tú sabes que casi no hemos a sabido de él desde que consiguió ese nuevo trabajo suyo; sé que no es cierto lo que me dice; se preocupa por mí y quiere estar aquí por si me entra la depresión e intento cometer una locura, pero no debería preocuparse eso no va a suceder, ya estoy muchisimo mejor. Aun así extrañaba su compañía.  
  
Quiero mucho a Harry y me agrada su compañía, pero fue tu apoyo el que me ayudó a superar la peor parte de esta crisis y por eso te lo agradezco.  
  
Me despido de ti esperando verte pronto y saber de ti aun antes. Por favor Hermione que no sea necesaria otra crisis para que nos reunamos.  
  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
Aun recordaba toda la conversación que había tenido con Ron hacía más de una semana, esa imagen no iba a ser fácil de olvidar, pues solamente había visto llorar a Ron una vez y no con toda la desesperación de esa noche. No lo había visto en varios meses y había decidido ir a verlo a su casa el sábado para sorprenderlo y salir a bailar o a cenar con él y Kaitlin. Esa noche, en la esquina del departamento de Ron, se cruzó con Kaitlin y otro hombre que pensó sería un amigo, pero cuando Kaitlin pasó fingiendo no verla, ella supuso que algo andaba mal y se apuró para llegar donde Ron. Se había quedado en el departamento aunque él se empeñaba en que lo dejara solo, luego él le había contado toda la escena y ella había tratado de consolarlo. Cuando Ron se había quedado dormido había llamado a Ginny y ella había corrido a casa de su hermano para cuidarlo y Hermione había vuelto a su casa. Había preferido no comunicarse con Ron y esperar a que él la contactara, y esta carta la había aliviado mucho. Aun sentía una rabia muy violenta hacía Kaitlin y pensaba que tarde o temprano le iba a dar una paliza. Ella se había hecho a un lado porque sabía que Ron se había enamorado de Kaitlin y porque ella quería que Ron fuera feliz. Le había cedido a su enamorado de 3 años solamente porque él le había dicho todo antes de involucrarse con ella y porque Kaitlin le había jurado que lo haría feliz. De inmediato cogió dos trozos de pergamino y sentó a escribir dos breves cartas, fue hacía la ventana y silbó esperando que Galatea no estuviera lejos, en pocos minutos apareció su lechuza y ella atándole las cartas a una de sus patas la sacó a la ventana.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban en el sofá, compartiendo un paquete de galletas y una botella grande de soda cuando "Galatea" entró por la ventana posándose en las piernas de Harry, que le desató las cartas de la pata y le dio una galleta. Entregó a Ron la suya y ambos empezaron a leer.  
  
Querido Ron:  
  
Tu sabes que no hay necesidad de agradecimientos, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Me alegró saber que Harry esta contigo, él a estado muy estresado por el trabajo, les hará bien a los dos reírse un poco. Trata de olvidar Ron, tu mereces algo mejor y la chica de tus sueños esta allá afuera esperando a que tu estés listo para llegar a su vida. No te preocupes de ahora en adelante estaré en contacto constantemente y espero lo mismo de ti. A ver si consigues que Harry no trabaje tanto que no parece que tuviera solo 23 años, ni tiempo tiene para una novia formal. Aunque Fred me contó que si tiene tiempo para varias informales. Veo que aun no se le quitaron las costumbres que adquirió después de la escuela, aunque a ti debe hacerte gracia, ustedes los hombres siempre apoyándose entre sí.  
  
Un beso y un abrazó guapo te veo pronto, lo prometo.  
  
Tu amiga Hermione.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Como estas ingrato, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti, aun así me enteré de que te estás quedando en casa de Ron. No sé como te enteraste de lo sucedido, pero me alegra que estés con él en estos momentos, nos necesita, trata de animarlo un poco. Tú no lo viste justo después de que todo sucedió, pero yo si lo vi Harry, y estaba echo un desastre, me dio tanto miedo pensar que podría hacer algo que luego lamentaríamos nosotros y su familia, que no lo dejé solo aunque él me lo pidió; te repito Harry que trates de animarlo pues aunque él se haga el valiente, yo sé que aun debe estar muy deprimido. En cuanto a esa perra de Kaitlin te juro Harry que la destruiré a punta de golpes y conjuros si me la encuentro en algún lugar y se lo tendrá muy bien merecido así que más le vale evitarme cuanto le sea posible.  
  
Dale un enorme beso de mi parte a Ron, dile que lo quiero y que en un par de semanas me darán vacaciones y podré ir a verlos, y quedarme con ustedes un tiempito (sí, dije "verlos" pues espero que te quedes con él por algún tiempo más).  
  
Tu amiga que te quiere Hermione.  
  
Él y Ron se quedaron hablando mucho rato más, se pusieron a recordar las épocas de colegio, todas las cosas que habían pasado los tres juntos.  
  
¿Sabes Harry? Cometí un gran error al cambiar a una maravilla de chica como Hermione por Kaitlin pero yo creí que era diferente, de veras, si hubiera sabido que era así jamás la hubiera escogido por sobre Herms. Todos cometemos errores Ron y el tuyo fue juzgar a una persona mejor de lo que era en realidad. Pero Hermione nunca se resintió contigo, ella te quiere mucho. Lo sé, es una gran persona.  
  
Poco después de esa parte de la conversación y después de reírse mucho cuando se acordaron de la vez que Patsy Parkinson había besado a Malfoy a la fuerza justo en medio de la clase de Snape, se habían ido a sus cuartos. Harry se sentó frente al escritorio del cuarto de huéspedes, sacó el tintero y un pedazo de pergamino y se sentó a responderle a Hermione. Luego envió a Hedwig con la carta y se echó a dormir.  
  
A Hermione la despertaron unos suaves toques en la ventana, hacía poco que se había acostado y no había estado profundamente dormida, se levantó lentamente y abrió la ventana de su habitación, por la que entró una lechuza blanca como la nieve a la que reconoció enseguida.  
  
¡Hedwig! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía - dijo Hermione acariciando a la lechuza blanca y luego le quitó la carta que tenía atada a una pata - tu dueño no escribe, ¿sabes?  
  
Hedwig fue a posarse junto a Galatea que la dejo beber de su fuente antes de que ambas emprendieran el vuelo hacía la noche. "Seguramente se va a cazar" pensó Hermione al ver salir volando a su lechuza y prendiendo la luz de su cuarto se puso a leer.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Hola guapa me agradó saber de ti, aunque fuera solamente por este asunto; me parece injusta tu acusación de ingratitud, pues yo tampoco e sabido mucho de ti últimamente. En cuanto a lo otro, claro que pienso quedarme con Ron algún tiempo más y ambos te esperamos con mucha ansiedad; ¿cuánto tiempo tienes de vacaciones? Espero que sea mucho, pues quiero gozar de tu compañía por lo menos unas semanas, tú te vas a quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes y yo en el sofá cama, ves los sacrificios que hago por tu comodidad, ese sofá cama es muy incomodo.  
  
Pero mientras no vienes serias tan amable de mandar algo de comer, nada de lo que cocinamos Ron y yo es siquiera comestible, ni siquiera con ayuda de la magia y ni nuestros bolsillos ni venas aguantaron por más tiempo la comida rápida. Sentíamos nuestras venas taponadas de grasa y nuestros bolsillos carentes de efectivo así que hace unos días que pasamos hambre y sobrevivimos de galletas, soda y lechuga.  
  
Me despido de ti con muchos besos y deseos de verte pronto.  
  
Tu amigo "el hambriento" Harry.  
  
P.D. Será muy agradable poder estar los tres juntos otra vez, no me había dado cuenta de lo poco que nos hemos visto en estos seis años.  
Harry.  
  
Luego de acabar de leer la carta se echó a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios pensando en las porquerías que estarían comiendo esos dos, ninguno sabía siquiera freír un huevo que supiera bien.  
  
En la mañana, mientras tomaba desayuno se acordó que no había respondido a la carta, pero antes tenía que cocinarles algo que pudiera mandar y conseguir otras lechuzas para que llevaran los paquetes, Galatea no podría con todo ella sola Por fin tres días después tuvo la tarde libre por un problema en el ministerio y se puso a cocinar las cosas que mandaría, armó los paquetes incluido uno que contenía un libro de recetas ("COCINA MÁGICA": Recetas paso a paso para principiantes y negados culinarios) y la carta dirigida a Ron y a Harry; este paquete lo llevaba Galatea que guiaba a las otras dos lechuzas.  
  
Harry y Ron regresaban de comprar en una tienda muggle, las comidas congeladas no les iban a servir a falta de un microondas, así que una vez más comerían galletas queso y lechuga para la cena. Dentro del departamento posadas en la mesa de la cocina había tres lechuzas con paquetes de las cuales sólo reconocieron a Galatea la lechuza de Hermione. Harry y Ron desataron los paquetes de las otras dos lechuzas que de inmediato se fueron por la ventana, acariciaron a Galatea, le desataron el paquete y le dieron una galleta de las que acababan de comprar antes de que ella se fuera también. Luego sacaron la carta que estaba sujeta por las cuerdas del paquete que había traído Galatea.  
  
Hola chicos:  
  
Llego en poco más de una semana pero respondiendo a sus suplicas les mandó un pollo horneado con unas patatas, un pastel de chocolate y un recetario de comidas para cuando acaben con todo. Ya e probado la sazón de ambos y sé como debe estar su situación en lo que a comidas respecta. Todo para que no se mueran de hambre, pues sino ¿quién ocupara el lugar de mis dos chicos favoritos?  
  
Besos, Hermione.  
  
P.D. Por favor guapos no más comida chatarra o van a perder la línea.  
  
Al terminar de leer la carta abrieron los paquetes y con una sonrisa en el rostro se prepararon para cenar como no lo habían hecho en un buen tiempo.  
  
Justo el día en que Hermione había salido de vacaciones se apareció en la casa de Ron, era de noche y ellos no se la esperaban hasta el día siguiente, estaban tomando cerveza y solamente traían puestos boxers y unas camisetas (no es lo que piensan) pero al abrir la puerta allí estaba con una maleta en la mano y una sonrisa pícara en la cara.  
  
¡Amores míos! - dijo Hermione emocionaba antes de abrazarlos a ambos en un fuerte abrazo. Herms, no te esperábamos hasta mañana, nadie te vio aparecer, esta es una calle muggle - dijo Harry sin percatarse de que estaba en ropa interior. No, nadie me vio y se nota que no me esperaban - dijo Hermione con voz divertida - ¿A qué jugaban ustedes dos? Estoy empezando a preocuparme. ¡No! No es lo que piensas - dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo engrosando más sus voces de repente; Hermione se rió y abrazó a Ron. Podemos pasar o están intentando que todos los vecinos los conozcan más a fondo - dijo Hermione riendo mientras los empujaba hacía a dentro de la casa.  
  
Una vez dentro se volvieron a abrazar.  
  
Creo que debemos ir a ponernos algo de vestir - dijo Harry mirando a Ron. Sí, mamá a veces se aparece de la nada y esta escena la preocuparía - dijo Ron riéndose y yendo a su cuarto.  
  
Fin del primer capítulo.  
  
Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo pero yo usualmente mejoro con el transcurrir de los capítulos, así que espero que esto mejore. La mayoría de mis fics son sobre los merodeadores cuando estaban en el colegio, y los que e subido a la web giran en torno a Remus, no lo puedo evitar, ¡lo amo! También son todos "R" aunque nada demasiado fuerte. Así que decidí hacer algo distinto y subí este de Ron y Hermione en categoría "G". Aunque aun no sé como es que lo voy a seguir, no tengo muchas ideas. Si en verdad quieren que siga, comenten para que imaginación se active. Dejen reviews, mi mail ya yo dije arriba.  
  
Lorien Lupin 


	2. Capítulo Dos

"Antiguas amistades"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Es obvio para todo el mundo que los personajes no son míos, excepto una (Kaitlin), y como tampoco ganó dinero con ellos, no hay razón para ponerse a demandar ¿OK?  
  
Nota de la autora: Este es el segundo capítulo de este fic centrado en Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué hay en él? Recuerdos de Hogwarts, momentos de romanticismo platónico y una salida para olvidar los problemas pasados y que viene con una sorpresita.  
  
Contesto Reviews:  
  
Paz: Hola, que bueno que te gusto el fic, y por consideración a ti, aquí va el segundo capítulo, aunque quizás me demoré un poco, perdón, trataré de que no pase de nuevo. Gracias por tu cumplido sobre mi forma de escribir. Me haces ruborizar. Perdona, pero si en verdad te gusta mi forma de escribir, y no eres enemiga de las historias de los merodeadores, tengo otros fics que quizás te gustarían. No pienso olvidarme de este, soy una chica con mucho tiempo libre y estoy llevando los tres fics al mismo tiempo, si lees alguno de mis otros fics, te pido me mandas review y me digas que te pareció. lian: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste este fic, sé que este capítulo ha tardado un poco, pero estaba escasa de ideas y estoy tratando de llevar tres fics al mismo tiempo. Cometí la bobada de subir los tres en fechas muy seguidas y ahora debo pensar en las tres historias. Pero como le dije a Paz allá arriba, soy una chica con mucho tiempo libre y sé que puedo pensar en algo para las tres historias, en especial porque no se parecen mucho entre sí.  
  
Sigan dejando reviews, se los pido pues me animan a continuar.  
  
Capítulo II  
  
Había pasado más de una semana y Hermione estaba en el sofá sentada junto a Ron, quien no podía evitar fijar su mirada en ella cada cierto tiempo. Le asombraba darse cuenta de lo rápido que estaba superando todo, desde que ella había llegado y empezaba a sentir hacia su antigua amiga, los mismos sentimientos que había tenido durante toda la escuela. Cada vez que su mirada y la Hermione se cruzaban, él sonreía algo avergonzado y volvía a prestar su atención a la historia que Harry les estaba contando. Se arrepentía de haber cambiado a una chica tan maravillosa como Hermione por alguien como Kaitlin. En el sillón de enfrente estaba Harry, que con un vaso de Hidromiel en la mano contaba una anécdota del trabajo que hacía reír a Hermione.  
  
No puedo creerlo, ¿es en serio? - rió Hermione. Sí, te lo juro, me recordó a esa vez que Crabbe y Goyle se enfrentaron en un duelo por el amor de Millicent Bulstrode - dijo Harry risueño. Recuerdo eso, ella lucía complacida. Y hasta ese momento yo juraba que ellos eran una pareja - dijo Ron, prestando mayor atención a la historia y riendo con el recuerdo de Crabbe y Goyle teniendo un duelo en medio del gran comedor. - A sí, eso me recuerda que no les conté una cosa. No me lo van a creer. ¿Qué cosa? - preguntaron Harry y Hermione. Crabbe y Bulstrode se casaron - dijo Ron con una sonrisa divertida. ¿Qué? - dijo Hermione con asombro - ¿cómo lo supiste? Me los encontré en una tienda de Hogsmeade - dijo Ron - no hablamos claro, pero por lo cariñosos que estaban y los aros de matrimonio lo adiviné. Bueno, que bien por ellos - dijo Harry con cierto asomó de duda - pero van a tener los niños más feos del mundo. Sí, ¡pobres criaturas! - dijo Hermione con burlona lastima - quiera la providencia que, por lo menos sean más inteligentes que sus padres. Aunque con esos genes será difícil.  
  
Los tres rieron ante la perspectiva de semejante descendencia; ese tema llevó la conversación de sus empleos, hacía Hogwarts, sus compañeros, sus maestros, sus enemigos y muchas de las cosas que habían vivido en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Ya bien entrada la noche, Ron y Hermione se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Harry se acostó sobre el sofá, eso era más cómodo que la cama que tenía dentro.  
  
*******************  
  
¿Sabes Harry? Yo creo que Ron luce mucho mejor - dijo Hermione a su amigo que sentado en la mesa de la cocina la observaba preparar el almuerzo de ese día. Sí, esta mejor, y todo es gracias a ti Hermi. Tu presencia le hace mucho bien - dijo Harry acercándose a su amiga y dándole un abrazo por la espalda. Tienes que esperar a que este listo Harry, no te voy a dejar comer nada aun - dijo Hermione que adivinaba las intenciones de Harry al acercarse a darle un abrazo. No es justo. - dijo Harry adelantando el labio inferior y poniendo cara de cachorrito. No Harry, aun no esta listo y Ron no ha vuelto de casa del supermercado con la sal. Oh esta bien - aceptó Harry con voz derrotada, sentándose otra vez a la mesa - ¿sabes Herms? Yo creo que Ron ya esta listo como para que pasemos a la siguiente etapa. ¿Cuál etapa? Ya sabes, sacarlo a divertirse como nunca. Iremos a bailar hasta el amanecer, nos emborracharemos de lo lindo y cuando salga el sol, iremos a desayunar en una cafetería antes de venir y caer como piedras a dormir todo el día. Buena idea, hace tiempo que no tengo una buena resaca; y a Ron le vendría bien salir a divertirse. Decidido entonces. Decidido.  
  
¿Decidido qué? - preguntó Ron que en ese momento entraba por la puerta de la cocina, con la bolsa de supermercado en la mano. Hola Ron - dijo Harry emocionado. - Herms y yo hemos decidido que, hoy vamos a salir a divertirnos como Dios manda a la gente joven. ¿Y cómo es eso? Pues nos vamos a bailar y a tomar hasta que caigamos inconscientes - Ron rió y Hermione arrugó la nariz. ¡Hay Harry! Lo haces sonar muy feo. Solo di que nos vamos a bailar y a tomarnos unos tragos. Sí eso mismo, unos cuantos cientos. Bueno yo estoy de acuerdo, hace mucho que no salgo a bailar - dijo Ron con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Que bien, porque yo tampoco salgo hace mucho, y en verdad tengo ganas de salir a divertirme un rato - dijo Hermione y cogiendo la sal la agregó a la olla, revolvió el contenido y luego apagó la cocina - ya esta listo, ¿nos sentamos a almorzar?  
  
******************  
  
Herms, baja de una vez, ya es tarde - gritó Harry mientras consultaba su reloj. Ya casi, termino de maquillarme y bajo - gritó Hermione desde la planta alta. Herms, si llegamos demasiado tarde, todos los clubes de magos estarán abarrotados - gritó Ron consultando también su reloj. No sean impacientes - dijo Hermione apareciéndose de pronto en medio de los dos chicos - aquí estoy, además el viaje no nos va a tomar nada. Guapa que bien te ves, pensé que ya sólo tenías túnicas de trabajo y unos cuantos jeans y camisetas - dijo Harry tomando a su amiga de una mano y haciéndola girar. Sí Hermy, te ves hermosa - dijo Ron mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa. Gracias Ronny. Que chistoso Harry - dijo Hermione que vestía una minifalda negra que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo con una abertura en el costado derecho; y una blusa ceñidas color rojo, sin mangas. La blusa sostenida por el cuello y la cintura, no tenía espalda y tenía un escote en V al frente. - Ustedes se ven muy bien también chicos, están muy guapos - dijo ella mirándolos con una sonrisa orgullosa. Ambos llevaban pantalón de vestir y camisa de manga larga, sin corbata, aunque en distintos modelos y colores - ¿Nos vamos? Vámonos - dijeron al mismo tiempo y tomando sus capas de viaje se dirigieron a la chimenea.  
  
*******************  
  
Este lugar es genial - dijo Hermione a Ron y Harry. ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! - Gritaron ellos acercándose un poco a Hermione para escuchar mejor. ¡QUE ESTE LUGAR ES GENIAL, NO HABÍA VENIDO ANTES! - Gritó ella para hacerse escuchar a través del ruido. ¡Ah! Sí es genial, yo eh venido un par de veces - dijo Ron. ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Hermione. QUE YO YA EH VENIDO UN PAR DE VECES - Gritó él cerca de su oído. QUE BIEN. CHICOS AQUÍ NO SE PUEDE HABLAR - Gritó Hermione. TIENES RAZÓN, ENTONCES HAY QUE BAILAR, HABLAMOS EN LA CASA - dijo Ron con una sonrisa - BAILAMOS HERMS. HARRY SE ACABARON LOS TRAGOS Y AUN ES MUY TEMPRANO - agregó Ron mirando a su amigo mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba a Hermione por la mano. PEDIRÉ OTRA RONDA ENTONCES - dijo Harry y terminando su vaso casi lleno de un solo trago agregó - MI VASO ESTA VACIO DESPUÉS DE TODO - y poniéndose de pie empezó a buscar con la vista a alguna de las meseras.  
  
****************  
  
Habían pasado más de dos horas, Ron y Hermione bailaban junto a Harry y una chica y una pareja a los que habían conocido hacía una hora. Harry, Ron y Hermione aun estaban lejos de cumplir su deseo de emborracharse pero seguían intentándolo con entusiasmo. La canción terminó y Hermione entornó los ojos de pronto, dijo que iría a preguntar algo a la barra y se alejó. Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos, Harry hizo a su amigo una señal y se fue siguiendo a Hermione, de pronto la gente se apartó un poco y Harry tuvo una clara visión de la barra y de Hermione acercándose a una mujer a la cual reconoció como Kaitlin, la ex novia de Ron. Las palabras que Hermione le había escrito por carta, le vinieron a la cabeza: "En cuanto a esa perra de Kaitlin te juro Harry que la destruiré a punta de golpes y conjuros si me la encuentro en algún lugar y se lo tendrá muy bien merecido así que más le vale evitarme cuanto le sea posible". Harry sabía que una Hermione completamente sobria y racional se controlaría a pesar de sentir la rabia que sentía hacia la perra esa, pero Hermione no estaba ya en uso de todas sus facultades mentales y podía muy bien dejarse llevar. Harry decidió apurarse y aproximarse a su amiga para detener cualquier uso de magia en un lugar lleno de muggles; lo más rápidamente que pudo, pero por causa de la cantidad de gente en el club nocturno demoró mucho en llegar y además perdió de vista a Hermione justo en el momento en que esta llegaba junto a Kaitlin y su acompañante.  
  
****************  
  
Se te acabó la suerte perra - dijo Hermione al llegar al lado de Kaitlin, gritando con voz furibunda, la chica giró sorprendida para ver quien le hablaba con tanta rudeza - hoy te mueres, aquí, ahora y por mis propias - volvió a gritar lanzando como una animal rabioso sobre la chica y tirándola desde el alto banco del bar al duro suelo de piedra; al parecer olvidando la varita colocada en su muslo y oculta bajo la falda a modo de las armas de los agentes encubiertos. ¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!! ¡¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!! ¡Sálvenme, esta loca! - gritaba Kaitlin a la gente que se empezaba a reunir en torno a las dos muchachas, una de las cuales tenía a la otra por los cabellos y empezaba a darle de puñetazos en el rostro. Como te atreviste a hacerle eso a Ron, voy a matarte maldita zorra. Por favor señorita, trate de controlarse - empezó a decir el acompañante de Kaitlin a quien de una sola y furiosa mirada, Hermione reconoció como el mismo tipo del insidente - tratemos esto como los adultos que somos. ¡¡TU GUARDA SILENCIO!! Y si no quieres que te dé a ti también - empezó a decir Hermione con voz llena de odio y dándose unas palmadas en el muslo derecho para darle a entender que tenía su varita cerca - y créeme que e venido preparada para destruirte. Vete mientras puedas porque después de esta vienes tu.  
  
El hombre no necesitó que le dijeran más y cogiendo su saco, pagó la cuenta y salió rápidamente del local. Todos parecían algo asustados por la furiosa señorita y después de la infructuosa intervención del hombre ese nadie se atrevió a decir nada más y dejaron que Hermione siguiera golpeando a Kaitlin quien después de la sorpresa inicial empezaba a luchar contra la chica de cabello castaño aunque esta seguía siendo por mucho la más fuerte de las dos. Cuando Harry llegó junto a su amiga, lo cual había sido mucho más difícil una vez que la pelea hubo empezado (N. A. No demoró mucho tiempo en llegar, aunque así parezca), y se dio cuenta que Hermione no parecía tener la intensión de sacar la varita mágica, decidió esperar un rato antes de ir a detenerla. Como a los dos minutos llegaron dos hombres de seguridad, que se acercaron a las chicas y las separaron tratando de detenerlas, una de ellas (obviamente Hermione) aun pateaba tratando de volver a la pelea. Harry creyó que ese era el momento oportuno y rápidamente se acercó a los dos hombres seguridad y a la joven que aun trataba de soltarse de ellos.  
  
Hermione cálmate ¿qué pasó? - preguntó fingiendo total ignorancia sobre el asunto, cosa que no engaño a su amiga, pero sí a los oficiales de seguridad que eran el verdadero objetivo después de todo. Tú sabes que pasó, es esa perra Harry, es ella y ya sabes que no la iba a dejar salir impune de todo el daño que le hizo a Ron. Prometí que lo pagaría y aun no pagó suficiente. Señor, si la señorita no se calma tendremos que sacarla del local - dijo uno de los guardias Hermione le lanzó una mirada furiosa y él retrocedió un poco a pesar de su voluntad. No se preocupe señor es mejor que me la lleve después de todo. Herms, por favor vámonos, déjalo por la paz y la belleza de esta noche. Te vengaras otro día y de mejor modo. Hum - ella pareció meditarlo un poco - está bien vámonos, la seguiremos en otro sitio. Ya pueden soltarme, no haré nada - aunque al parecer no muy seguros los guardias la soltaron y ella se volteó hacia Kaitlin a la que no se acercó. - Y tú perra, y aléjate de mí y pide a Dios que cuando te encuentre; porque te encontraré créeme, haya muchos muggles cerca y sólo recibas patadas y puñetazos de mi parte, porque en otro caso, voy a dejarte irreconocible.  
  
Luego de eso, ella y Harry se alejaron de la barra y acercándose a la mesa explicaron a Ron lo sucedido, en palabras cortas y omitiendo los detalles, tras lo cual los tres se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y salieron del local rumbo a cualquier otro lugar.  
  
******************  
  
Los tres estaban sentados en una cafetería, aun era temprano según los estándares de Harry, pero se consolaba en saber que no planeaban quedarse ahí por más de media hora. Herms, no tenías porque, pero te lo agradezco porque es una muestra de lo mucho que te interesas por mí - dijo Ron sonriendo a su amiga, ella sonría un poco avergonzada ya de haber causado tal espectáculo en pleno club. Bueno, yo los dejo solos un rato; por el modo que me mira la mesera de la barra, creo que podría tener suerte y lograr que me dé su número de teléfono - dijo él, en parte sintiéndose como intruso en medio de dos enamorados. Ahora Harry estaba del todo seguro, durante su estadía en casa de Ron, había sabido que su amigo aun tenía sentimientos por Hermione y luego había pensado que quizás ella también sentía algo por él, pero ahora estaba seguro y había creído mejor quitarse del medio. Aunque también era cierto que la mesera de la barra se lo comía con los ojos y él quería probar suerte.  
  
Harry se acercó a la barra e inició una amena conversación con la mesera que parecía encantada con que él se hubiera acercado. Ron y Hermione apenas parecieron darse cuenta de que su amigo se había alejado.  
  
Claro que tenía que hacerlo, la zorra se merecía la paliza, si se libro de los hechizos era porque había demasiados muggles cerca, porque sino en este momento sería un enorme jabalí verrugoso, un molusco o una mezcla de ambos - Ron rió divertido ante la furiosa mirada que había puesto de Hermione recordando su reciente pelea - no te rías que se lo hubiera merecido, eso y más. Ella nunca te mereció, tú eres un chico grandioso y mereces a alguien mejor que esa zorra. Tú eres quien no merecía que la cambiaran por una tipa que no valía la pena. No sabes como me arrepiento de eso Hermione, fui tan estúpido. Como ibas tú a saber la clase de mujer que era, esa nos engaño a todos - dijo Hermione cambiando de lugar y sentándose junto a Ron y mirándolo a los ojos - no tienes porque culparte, yo jamás me molesté contigo, ni te tuve rencor Rony, en serio siempre comprendí tus razones - dijo acercándose más a él. Te lo agradezco, no sabes cuanto significa para mi saber eso - dijo Ron acercándose un poco más y acariciando la mejilla de su amiga con cariño.  
  
En ese momento Hermione terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y lenta y dulcemente depositó un beso en sus labios. Ron la abrazó tiernamente y le devolvió el beso.  
  
Fin del segundo capítulo.  
  
*************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Ya terminé el segundo capítulo, por fin, no puedo creer que me haya tomado tanto, perdón a todos los que lo leen tuve bloqueo, pero con el siguiente no creo que pase pues ya lo empecé. Hermione prometía paliza y la cumplió a medias, pero se quedó con las ganas de convertirla en algo. Por fin se besaron Ron y Hermione, me da gusto, en que acabará eso, no lo sé, no lo e decidido. Pero algo si sé, en el siguiente capítulo, o el que le siga a ese lo terminó, no va a ser muy largo este fic, pero espero que les guste. No olviden dejar reviews. Muchos besos para todos mis hermosos lectores: Lorien Lupin. 


	3. Capítulo Tres

"Antiguas amistades"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben que estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más, no recuerdo.  
  
Resumen del fic: Algún personaje mío hay por ahí, es obvio cual es, no sale en el libro. Escríbanme diciendo que les pareció, es sobre Ron y Hermione unos años después del colegio.  
  
Nota de la autora: Aquí el capítulo tres de mi pequeña historia sobre Ron y Hermione. Después de todo sí me tarde con el capítulo tres, me volvió el bloqueo. Ya le falta poco a este fic y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo por mi parte estoy anonadada y algo triste porque por desgracia me enteré de quien moría en el libro cinco ;_; estoy tan triste. Pero no ampliaré el tema y contestaré reviews:  
  
Paz: Hola Paz, no debes agradecer, claro que me acordé de ti, y gracias por lo de los reviews ya me di cuenta que aunque me gusta que me dejen review, hay más gente que lee fics de los que los dejan así que estoy feliz con los que si tuvieron un tiempito de dejar. Sí, por desgracia el fic será algo corto pero todo lo que se me ocurre decir en el no se puede extender por demasiados capítulos y prefiero conservar una narrativa parecida a la que ya tengo. Fatima Gochi: Hola Fatima que bien que te va gustando el fic y que te gustó el beso. Si va a ser algo corto pero prometo hacer otro con la misma pareja, a mí también me encanta la pareja Ron/Hermione, son tan lindos juntos. El resto de mis fics son de los merodeadores y tengo un par de Harry que aun no subo, que puedo decir tengo una especie de obsesión con ellos, pero prometo ampliar un poco la variedad de mis personajes para incluir al resto que e olvidado. Gracias por dejar review, eso me alegra mucho.  
  
Sigan leyendo y dejando reviews, besos de: Lorien Lupin.  
  
Capítulo III  
  
Se separaron lentamente, Hermione sonrío a Ron un poco sonrojada.  
  
Lo lamento, Ron. No quiero que creas que te apresuro a nada, no tenemos que decidir nada ahora. No lo sientas, Herms yo aun siento algo muy fuerte por ti, pero creo que ambos necesitamos saber que e superado completamente lo de Kaitlin antes de intentar retomar esta relación. Sí lo sé. Estoy consiente de que necesitas tiempo, y yo necesito saber que eres tú mismo otra vez. Que nada más que tus sentimientos por mí han influido en tu decisión. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Por supuesto que sí, tomémonos un tiempo - Ron sonrió dulcemente, retirando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Hermione que asintió sonriendo para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo. Nos vamos a terminar de emborrachar ¿entonces? Sí, además quiero bailar. ¡Hey, Harry! - gritó Hermione mirando hacía la barra en la que su amigo aun conversaba con la mesera. ¿Sí? - preguntó él, volteando hacia ellos y sonriendo alegremente. Vámonos, la noche aun no termina - gritó a su vez Hermione. Voy - gritó él, terminó de decirle algo a la mesera que apuntó algo en un papel y se lo entregó, Harry sonrió y guardó el papel en su billetera; luego se acercó a sus dos amigos - ¿y, a dónde vamos? No lo sé - dijo Ron - hay un nuevo club nocturno, se inauguró hace poco y es solo para magos - lo último lo dijo en un murmullo bajo para que la mesera no escuchara - podría ser ese. Sí, es el Olympus, creo - dijo Harry. Oí que es muy bueno - agregó Hermione. Olympus será entonces - dijo Harry y poniéndose de pie cogió su chaqueta y caminó hacía la puerta, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron.  
  
Los tres salieron al frío de la noche; caminaron un poco alejándose de la poca gente que aun circulaba por las calles. Se adentraron en un parque que encontraron dos cuadras más allá y cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los veía desaparecieron hacía la casa de Ron, para usar la chimenea.  
  
Los tres salieron por la chimenea, directo en la sala de la casa que temporalmente ocupaban.  
  
Muy bien vámonos - dijo Harry cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu. Espérate que quiero ir al baño - dijo Hermione antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba. ¡Rayos! Apúrate Herms - gritó Harry rodando los ojos. Luego se volteo hacía su amigo - Ron, vi el beso, ¿qué pasó? ¿En qué quedo todo? Porque no se ven tan acaramelados como deberían. Le dije que aun tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella. Estupendo - dijo Harry emocionado. Pero que necesitaba tiempo para superar todo completamente. ¡Rayos! - dijo Harry - y ella ¿qué dijo? Estuvo de acuerdo - dijo Ron pensativo - dijo que no quería que nada más que mis sentimientos por ella influenciaran en mi decisión. Siempre lo mismo - se quejó Harry - está bien, tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten, yo sólo espero que no tarden tanto esta vez, como hicieron en la primera. No se hacen más jóvenes y yo quiero sobrinitos. Que ¿estás loco? - dijo Ron con cara de susto - además, veintitrés años no es estar viejo. Yo al menos e tenido un par de relaciones serias, mientras que tú. No es lo mismo, yo. Ya vámonos, que tanto se demoran - dijo Hermione cruzando al lado de ellos y cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu - Olympus - dijo echando los polvos flu en la chimenea y entrando en el fuego verde. Mira esta - dijo Harry mirando a Hermione desaparecer en el fuego - pero si fue ella la que se demoró. Ya Harry vámonos de una buena vez - dijo Ron, acercándose a la chimenea y desapareciendo por ella igual que Hermione. Ya me dejaron solo - dijo por último Harry, echando los polvos flu en la chimenea y desapareciendo por ella rumbo al mismo destino que sus dos amigos.  
  
*************************  
  
Me duele la cabeza - dijo Hermione en un quejido al entrar a la cocina. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, Ron y Harry ya estaban sentados a la mesa.  
  
A diferencia de Ron que aun tenía puesta la misma ropa de la noche anterior y de Hermione que tenía puesto un cómodo y ancho pantalón de buzo y una enorme camiseta, Harry estaba ya vestido con un elegante terno muggle color gris, un portafolios de brillante cuero negro, con el monograma H. J. P en elaboradas letras doradas yacía sobre la mesa. Con un par de lentes de sol en el bolsillo y tomándose su segunda taza de café, Harry no parecía estar en mejor estado que sus dos amigos.  
  
¿Adónde vas Harry? - preguntó Hermione al ver a su amigo ya cambiado. Me acaba de llegar una lechuza del trabajo, tengo una reunión urgente con un alto funcionario muggle - explicó él con voz cansada. Pero estás de vacaciones - argumentó Hermione. Él lo sabe Herms - dijo Ron - pero tiene que ir. No puedo discutir Herms. - Agregó Harry - mira, no creo que esto signifique el fin de mis vacaciones y sí así fuera, de todas maneras vengo esta noche a recoger mis cosas. ¡Oh, está bien! Pero antes, Ron dame caldero e ingredientes, voy a hacer una poción para la resaca. Estabamos a punto de despertarte para eso, Harry tiene que irse en una hora y las pastillas muggles no ayudan mucho - decía Ron mientras sacaba de un gabinete el caldero - ¿qué ingredientes necesitas? - Hermione se los fue enumerando, mientras Ron los sacaba de su alacena.  
  
Definitivamente me siento mejor - dijo Harry después de haber bebido un vaso de la poción que había preparado Hermione. Sí yo también - dijo Ron ya sin rastros de dolor en su rostro. Gracias Herms, pero ahora sí me tengo que ir- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga - adiós chicos, nos vemos en la noche - se despidió Harry antes de coger el portafolios y desaparecer rumbo a su importante reunión.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry había vuelto esa noche, pero había llevado consigo la mala noticia del súbito fin de sus vacaciones. Las cosas se habían complicado y él tenía que volver al trabajo una semana antes de lo previsto. Había jurado que esta vez se mantendría en contacto y prometido comunicarse para arreglar otra salida a bailar. Como a eso de las once de la noche había desaparecido con su equipaje a través de la chimenea de la casa, dejando solos a Ron y Hermione por lo que quedaban de las vacaciones de ella.  
  
Así que quedamos solos tu y yo - dijo Ron diciendo en voz alta la idea que no había abandonado su cabeza desde que Harry había desaparecido en la chimenea hacía diez minutos, y tratando de que no sonara como una insinuación. Sí, solos tu y yo - dijo Hermione en el mismo tono de quien expone una idea.  
  
Fin del tercer capítulo. ************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo no es muy largo y casi no pasa nada importante, pero al final sí. Ron y Hermione se han quedado solos por la súbita partida de Harry, ¿qué pasará? Perdonen si no es gran cosa, pero la inspiración no llegó hasta prácticamente el final del mismo. Ya tengo empezado el capítulo cuatro y está mejor, aun no sé si ese será el último o habrá más capítulos, la historia que tenía en mi cabeza ha variado ligeramente y ya no sé. Besos para todos mis lectores y miembros lindos del ff.net. Lean y dejen reviews: Lorien Lupin . 


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

"Antiguas amistades"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben que estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más, no recuerdo.  
  
Resumen del fic: Algún personaje mío hay por ahí, es obvio cual es, no sale en el libro. Escríbanme diciendo que les pareció, es sobre Ron y Hermione unos años después del colegio.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Aquí el capítulo cuatro de este fic, lo sé, lo siento mucho, estoy avergonzada, pero no fue del todo culpa mía, la inspiración no quiso ni saludarme por teléfono y recién terminé el capítulo. En el anterior, Ron y Hermione decidieron esperara antes de retomar cualquier relación, pero todo se complicó con la súbita partida de Harry por asuntos del trabajo, ahora ellos dos están solitos en la casa durante una semana más y esa promesa podría hacerse más difícil de cumplir, o quizás no, no lo sé. De cualquier modo, aquí les va el cuarto capítulo, pero antes.  
  
Contesto reviews:  
  
Fatima Gochi: Hola otra vez Fatima, gusto tenerte de vuelta. Aquí te va el capítulo cuatro, espero que no me haya tardado demasiado tiempo. Sí, pobre Harry, pero mejor para el resto porque eso significa que Hermione y Ron estarán solitos en una casa grande por más de una semana... supongo que ya verás algo de acción. Bueno Fatima sigue leyendo y dejando review, que te dejo con el capítulo cuatro. Paz: Hola Paz, que bueno saber de ti, y sabe que te gustó el capítulo, no estuvo muy largo, pero me alegra saber que al menos no quedó mal. Trataré de alargarlo lo más que pueda, aunque eso signifique más obstáculos en el camino hacía la felicidad. A mí también me gusta mucho la pareja Ron/Hermione, me parece que tienen una muy buena química a pesar de las peleas, yo digo que eso es pasión reprimida y una amiga mía (que es fanática de la pareja Hermione/Harry, la pobrecita estará decepcionada, porque yo no le veo futuro a dos juntos) dice que estoy loca. Bueno Paz sigue leyendo y dejando reviews que ahí te va el capítulo cuatro.  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
¿Una partida de ajedrez mágico? - preguntó Ron con una sonrisa, tratando de desaparecer el embarazoso silencio que la partida de Harry había causado. Sí, claro - accedió Hermione de inmediato con la esperanza de que el juego hiciera el momento menos incómodo - pero recuerda que no soy tan buena como tu. ¡Bah! Hace tiempo que no practico y Dean me dijo que tú has mejorado mucho, según me contó se encontraron hace como un mes - dijo Ron sacando su varita de su bolsillo - accio ajedrez - dijo y la caja de ajedrez mágico de Ron salió volando hacia él.  
  
¿Tu crees? - preguntó Hermione al último de sus dos caballos, el cual afirmaba que debía sacrificar al alfil para matar a la torre de Ron en lugar de usarlo a él. Es lo mejor - opinó la ficha. Bueno - accedió Hermione y ordenó a su reticente alfil que hiciera el movimiento. Movimiento que acabó con el sorpresivo jaque mate acabó de su propio rey - oye arruinaste mi juego - se quejó Hermione con su caballo al cual no pareció importarle mucho eso - ¿y tú de qué te ríes? - Preguntó Hermione a Ron, que en efecto se estaba riendo. Te estás peleando con una ficha de ajedrez Herms - explicó Ron abrazando a su amiga - además, no deberías escuchar a las piezas, ninguna quiere que la sacrifiquen y siempre aconsejan lo mejor para cada una, no para tu juego. Debí saberlo, a quien le gustaría que lo golpearan por alguien más - dijo Hermione con un suspiro - juguemos a otra cosa, no me gusta el ajedrez y menos el mágico. Trato hecho, no más ajedrez mágico - dijo Ron - ¿qué quieres jugar? Cualquier cosa - dijo ella mientras Ron se acercaba a traía las diversas cajas de juegos mágicos que se iban apilando perfectamente en el suelo, una sobre otra. ¿Y si acompañamos el juego con un vino? - preguntó el pelirrojo con expresión pícara. Ronald Weasley - dijo Hermione con desaprobación - mejor Hidromiel, ¿tienes? - agregó después con una sonrisa divertida. Sí, claro - dijo Ron sacando una botella de Hidromiel - ¿qué jugamos primero? Cartas, ¿qué te parece si jugamos Póker? - sugirió Hermione. ¿De prendas? - preguntó Ron con una sonrisa degenerada. ¡Ron!! - se quejó Hermione - ni lo sueñes - agregó después con una sonrisa.  
  
Está bien - accedió Hermione dejando su copa vacía junto a la botella casi vacía de Hidromiel, y entornando los ojos para luego abrirlos, como tratando de enfocar mejor a Ron - pero son una por dos. Como gustes - accedió Ron rápidamente tratando de mantener una expresión seria, pero sin poder lograrlo, estallando en risas de vez en cuando.  
  
Hermione se sacó un zapato.  
  
Te engañé - dijo con voz divertida - me debes dos. No debería ser con cartas - preguntó Ron con expresión confundida. No trates de escapar, me debes dos - repitió Hermione con expresión testaruda. Tú debes saber - dijo Ron quitándose sus dos zapatos - no la viniste venir ¿verdad? Nop - dijo Hermione, agitando la cabeza fuertemente, y luego quitándose el otro zapato.  
  
Ron se quitó está vez ambas medias, Hermione le siguió quitándose una de sus medias de hilo y enseñando su pie de uñas pintadas a Ron, desde realmente cerca.  
  
Tienes pies bonitos - dijo él. Lo sé - dijo ella bajando su pie y acercándose más a Ron, hasta quedar apoyada sobre el hombro de él - tu tienes bonitos ojos - dijo Hermione levantando la vista hacia Ron. Eres absolutamente hermosa - dijo él mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo dulcemente. Lo sé - dijo Hermione con suavidad antes de que ambos se terminaran de acercar y empezaran a besarse. ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Hermione separándose de Ron y tratando de escuchar algo. No es nada - afirmó Ron empezando a besar su cuello, pero el timbre sonó de nuevo y a pedido de Hermione se tuvo que parar a abrir la puerta. Arréglate el cabello - susurró Hermione arreglándose un poco ella también.  
  
Ron se detuvo frente a la puerta, se arregló superficialmente el cabello y la camisa, y abrió la puerta.  
  
¡¿Ron?!!!! - gritó Kaitlin con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y arrojándose al cuello de Ron a quien la sorpresa había borrado toda la embriaguez anterior, al igual que a Hermione quien no podía mantener la boca cerrada y miraba la escena con una peligrosa mezcla de cólera, celos e indignación.  
  
Fin del capítulo cuatro. **************************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Lo terminé este también, tenía un bloqueo increíble, pero me obligué a sentarme frente a la computadora y eventualmente las palabras y las ideas salieron, así que por favor no me ahorquen por lo corto que me salió, trataré de hacer el próximo más largo. Como ya ven, alargué un poco el fic y este no es para nada el capítulo final sino el nudo de la historia. Besos a todos mis lectores y la demás gente linda del ff.net, dejen reviews:  
Lorien Lupin. 


	5. Capítulo Cinco

"Antiguas amistades"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben que estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más, no recuerdo.  
  
Resumen del fic: Algún personaje mío hay por ahí, es obvio cual es, no sale en el libro. Escríbanme diciendo que les pareció, es sobre Ron y Hermione unos años después del colegio.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola lectores míos; aquí el quinto capítulo del fic, sé que prometí no demorarme, pero entiendan que el bloqueo no tuvo nada que ver. He estado ocupada, e tenido unas semanas muy locas. Primero: mi hermanito se mudó a Alemania y estuvimos toda la semana en despedidas y preparativos, y en mi tiempo libre, que no era casi nada, estaba muy deprimida para escribir. Segundo: cuando mi hermano se fue, empezaron aquí las fiestas patrias y las vacaciones de medio año y entre salida a las ferias, a los parques de diversiones y aun viaje de varios días que hice a un pueblito adorable pero sin computadoras e Internet, me quedé otra vez sin poder escribir ni una bendita línea, no bien llegué a la capital, tuve problemas con el Internet y la compu borró mis archivos más recientes, o sea los capítulos de los fics que había empezado a escribir, y los tuve que empezar de nuevo, así que ahora que saben mis razones no me juzguen duramente, tengan consideración conmigo ;_; aun extraño a mi hermanito. Ahora sí, me alegra saber que a tantos de ustedes les gustó el capítulo anterior y que se tomaron el trabajo de dejar reviews, ( estoy feliz por eso, así que antes del capítulo aquí van las respuestas para esa gente amable.  
  
Paz: Hola paz, que bueno que te gustó, y ya vez que resulto más largo de lo planeado, aquí verás que pasa. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews. Fatima Gochi: No te exaltes Fatima, ¡agárrenla chicos!! ¡Que no se escape! Es una perra, lo sé, pero si la matas me quedo sin rival y sin villana, y luego que hago con el fic jajaja. Ahora sí, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y que encontraste bien las escenas de la ropa y el ajedrez, quieres saber que pasa, pues aquí está, lamento haberlos hecho esperar por el siguiente capítulo. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews. Angie Weasley: Hola Angie que bueno que te gustó, y lamento haberte dejado con la angustia, estuvo fuera de mi alcance, aunque no saben todo el hígado que hice por no poder subir los capítulos nuevos de los fics. Lamento lo de los diálogos, de ahora en adelante los separare, en mi defensa digo que en Microsoft Word no se pegan tanto como en el formato de la pagina y a veces me olvido de separarlos antes de subirlos. Espero que te guste este capítulo también y sigas dejando review. Hermione_Eva: Hola Hermione, que bueno te gustó el capítulo y que decidiste dejar review, lo que le pasó a Kaitlin ya lo verás aquí, espero que te guste el capítulo y que luego me digas que te pareció. From the inside: Hola, que nick tan original. Que bueno que te gustó el fic y planeo continuarlo hasta que la historia se desarrolle de manera natural.  
  
Melania Weasley: Hola Melania, me da gusto el que al parecer te halla gustado el capítulo, sí. Kaitlin es una zorra, pero aun no debe morir tiene un papel que cumplir en la historia *insertar risa diabólica* ya lo verás. En cuanto a Herms y Ron, yo comparto la opinión de que deben estar juntos, hacen una muy linda pareja.  
  
Ahora sí, ahí les va el capítulo 5, besos de: Lorien Lupin.  
  
Capítulo 5:  
  
¿Kaitlin? - fue lo único que Ron acertó a exclamar antes de reaccionar y desprender de su cuello a su llorosa ex novia.  
  
¡Ron! - exclamó Kaitlin tratando de echarse otra vez a sus brazos, cosa que el pelirrojo trataba de impedir, echando miradas nerviosas a Hermione, que desde el sillón observaba sorprendida y de pronto completamente sobria.  
  
¿Qué demonios hace esta aquí? - consiguió exclamar Hermione finalmente.  
  
Su pregunta en voz alta provocó que la mirada de Kaitlin se posara por primera vez en la sala y viera, con creciente temor, a la chica que la había golpeado en el club nocturno. Hermione se levantó del sillón con los ojos empequeñecidos de rabia y los puños apretados, y Kaitlin retrocedió un pasó.  
  
Ron, ¿qué hace ella aquí? - preguntó con voz temblorosa por el miedo, pero en la que se transparentaban también la rabia y la sorpresa.  
  
¡Oh, como serás sinvergüenza! - exclamó Hermione con una voz muy aguda debido a la rabia, y adelantando varios pasos hacia la entrada, al tiempo que la aludida retrocedía un paso, abrazando a Ron como escudo - ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Suéltalo en este instante! - casi gritó Hermione.  
  
Hermione por favor, déjala hablar - se atrevió a pedir Ron, pero separándose de Kaitlin, a quien intentaba mantener alejada para que, la ahora más furiosa Hermione, no enfureciera aún más.  
  
Muy tarde.  
  
¡Que la deje hablar! ¡QUE LA DEJE HABLAR! - Gritó Hermione haciendo que Ron diera un salto y se separara aun más de Kaitlin, la cual había retrocedido aun más, y ya casi había salido de la casa - ¡ah no! - exclamó Hermione, como hablando para sí misma, y alejándose escaleras a arriba, en donde todavía se le oía hablando - No señor. Yo puedo perdonar cualquier cosa, menos a un idiota, si quiere escuchar a la zorra, que la escuche él solo.  
  
Después de eso, y murmurando para sí misma, cosas que ya no entendían abajo; Hermione bajó las escaleras, la maleta en una mano y la varita en la otra.  
  
Hermione ¿a donde vas? - preguntó Ron con voz tímida y dando unos pasos hacia ella - Herms no te vayas, por favor.  
  
Hermione no se detuvo en ningún momento, dejó su maleta en el piso frente a la chimenea, cogió los polvos flu y los echó en el fuego que al instante se volvió verde y creció; Hermione volvió a coger su maleta y antes de entrar al fuego giró en su sitio y alzando su varita echó un hechizo hacía la entrada, luego, sin esperar nada más, entró a la chimenea, dijo el nombre de su casa y desapareció en el fuego verde, dejando a Ron con un jabalí verrugoso en la entrada.  
  
¿Y ahora que hago? - dijo Ron en voz alta, a lo que sólo respondieron los chillidos de un jabalí verrugoso completamente histérico - ¡Calla ya! Esto es todo tu culpa - gritó Ron, metiendo al jabalí en la casa y cerrando la puerta para evitar que algún vecino mirara al jabalí y llamara a control, de animales.  
  
Fin del capítulo 5. ***************************  
  
Nota del Autora: Hola, por fin lo subí, ya sé que es igual de corto que el anterior, pero es que eso es lo único que encajaba en este capítulo, para el próximo empieza una nueva etapa en este fic, ¿adivinaron ya? Hasta el próximo capítulo. Dejen review por favor, que eso estimula mi imaginación. Besos a mis queridos lectores y a toda la gente linda del ff.net.  
Lorien Lupin. 


	6. Capítulo Seis

"Antiguas amistades"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben que estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más, no recuerdo.  
  
Resumen del fic: Algún personaje mío hay por ahí, es obvio cual es, no sale en el libro. Escríbanme diciendo que les pareció, es sobre Ron y Hermione unos años después del colegio.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Aquí el capítulo seis, sé que el anterior fue increíblemente corto, y que en él, no paso casi nada. Pero Hermione ya se fue de la casa de Ron, y eso era lo que necesitaba para este capítulo. Espero que les guste, y que por lo menos está más largo que los dos anteriores y espero mejor. En este capítulo volvemos al estilo epistolar de narración, del primer capítulo, es decir, más cartas de por medio, para contar lo que sigue de la historia. Disfruten del nuevo capítulo y dejen reviews, mientras puedan, que este es el penúltimo capi. Antes de continuar respondo reviews:  
  
La_Hechicera: Hola, bienvenida y gracias por dejar review. Sí apareció la Kaitlin, y en el peor momento posible. No te preocupes que el jabalí va a desaparecer al instante, pero tenía que darle la satisfacción a Hermione que se quedó con las ganas de convertirla en algo pues la pelea con la ¡#&@$#*~&! De Kaitlin, y menciona como opciones al jabalí y otra más que ahora no recuerdo. La acción para el próximo capítulo, que estoy casi segura (95% segura) será el último. Aquí te va el capítulo seis, espero que te guste y que me dejes otro review. Adiosito.  
  
Lipi Weasley: Hola Lipi, gracias por dejar review. Sí el capítulo quedó de lo más corto pero era necesario dejarlo ahí o se descontrolaba el formato de mi siguiente capítulo. Traté de apurarme, espero haya sido suficiente, pero tenme piedad, no controló la inspiración, y a veces no se me ocurre una idea que me guste. Soy mucho más loca de lo que puedo parecer por mi forma de hablar, te juró que todos los capítulos los reescribo, mínimo tres veces, mi cerebro es muy criticón con su propio trabajo. Bueno aquí te va el siguiente capítulo, que espero te gusto lo suficiente para dejar otro review. Aprovecha que ya se acaba, Byeyi.  
  
Besos para todos los lectores (aunque no dejen review, y los dejo con el capítulo número 6)  
Lorien Lupin.  
  
Capítulo 6:  
  
Ron cogió su varita de la mesa de centro y apuntando con ella al jabalí le dijo con voz cansada, pero llena de determinación y rencor.  
  
Debería dejarte así, y mandarte por la chimenea a cualquier lugar del país para que te las arregles, pero no lo haré - después de decir esto y con un rápido contra hechizo, Kaitlin volvió a ser la misma de antes - ahora vete de mí casa.  
  
Pero Ron, yo te necesito en este momento, no sabes lo que me ha pasado. Yo. - dijo Kaitlin en una voz que más parecía un lloriqueo.  
  
No - exclamó Ron con fuerza, interrumpiendo el lloriqueo de Kaitlin en medio de la frase - no Kaitlin. No quiero saber nada, no me interesa. Has arruinado mi vida por segunda vez, no quiero verte más.  
  
Pero Ronnie - trató de continuar pero la expresión del rostro de su ex novio se lo impidió - está bien me voy.  
  
Kaitlin se dirigió a la chimenea y tomando un puñado de polvos flu los arrojó a las llamas, que una vez más se volvieron verdes y crecieron en tamaño.  
  
Si alguna vez quieres contactarme, ya sabes como - dijo la chica antes de entrar a la chimenea y pronunciar el nombre de la casa de sus padres, tras lo cual desapareció con un suave plop.  
  
Ron se sentó en el sofá y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, ocultando en ellas la cara; antes de volver a alzarla y fijar la mirada en la mesa de centro. Sus ojos se toparon con una botella abierta de hidromiel, que el pelirrojo terminó de un solo tirón. Ron no estaba seguro de que hacer en ese momento, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que perseguir a Hermione hasta su casa en ese instante sería terminar convertido en algo peor que un jabalí verrugoso. Por un momento consideró hablar con alguno de sus hermanos, pero descartó la idea instantáneamente. Percy, estaba demasiado ocupado, y de todas maneras no le convencía el recibir consejos de Percy, que vivía peleándose con Penélope, y que jamás ganaba ninguna discusión. Bill y Charlie estaban tan difíciles de localizar como siempre. Y sería estúpido pedir cualquier consejo sobre relaciones amorosas a los gígolos que le quedaban en su lista de hermanos. Por otro lado, Ginny se pondría de parte de Hermione y lo criticaría sin darle el menor consejo realizable. En cuanto a sus padres; bueno, su madre le recordaría, de nuevo, lo poco que valía su ex novia, y le daría un sermón que no tenía ganas de escuchar. Por su parte, su padre estaría de acuerdo con su madre.  
  
Ron pensó, que la respuesta era bastante obvia. Solamente quedaba la duda de sí Harry, estaría ya en casa. Decidió probar suerte y echando un puñado de polvos flu en el fuego, metió la cabeza en él, y pronunció el nombre de la casa de Harry. Al instante se encontró en la sala de la casa de su mejor amigo, esta estaba tan obscura y silenciosa que, o Harry no había llegado, o ya estaba durmiendo. Decidió probar suerte llamándolo, para despertarlo sí acaso estaba durmiendo; pero a pesar de llamarlo a gritos por alrededor de quince minutos, Harry no apareció.  
  
No está - dijo en voz alta, pero hablando para sí mismo - le escribiré una carta - concluyó antes de regresar a su casa.  
  
Ya de regreso en su casa, Ron se fue a su cuarto a escribir las cartas, que planeaba mandar esa misma noche. A los quince minutos Argos y Galatea, a quien Hermione había olvidado en su precipitada salida, se dirigían a sus respectivos destinos ambos llevando una carta atada a la pata.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry llave entró en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió lentamente, tan solo lo necesario para que una cabeza se asomara por ella, lo cual sucedió. Una cabeza de revueltos cabellos negros y ojos verdes muy brillantes tras sus gafas redondas, se asomó a la sala casi completamente (N.A. recuerden que la chimenea estaba encendida) obscura y casi completamente desocupada. La cabeza desapareció y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.  
  
¿Sabes qué? No creo que hoy sea una buena noche para ese café - exclamó Harry mirando a la secretaría del ministro muggle con una sonrisa seductora.  
  
Pero creí que. - comenzó la chica con expresión de confusión, pero fue interrumpida por Harry.  
  
Sí, créeme que me encantaría hacerte pasar, pero acabo de recordar algo que requiere mi atención urgente y que desgraciadamente podría durar horas.  
  
Me estas escondiendo algo, ¿eres casado?  
  
No, no soy casado, y si lo fuera no te habría traído a mí casa en primer lugar, sería un lugar demasiado lleno de pistas sobre eso ¿no crees?  
  
Sí supongo que sí, pero.  
  
No es nada de eso, yo te llamo ¿está bien? - dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en la espalda y guiándola lejos de la puerta de la casa.  
  
Está bien - aceptó ella - pero tengo que llamar un taxi - agregó regresando hacia la puerta.  
  
No es necesario - exclamó Harry, volviendo a guiarla lejos de la puerta, y apareciendo con su varita, sin que ella lo notara, un celular que luego de guardar la varita, sacó del bolsillo del pantalón - la terminal de taxis está aquí cerca, a esta hora no hay tráfico, no tardaran nada - agregó entregándole el celular.  
  
Bueno - acepto la chica, aunque en su expresión Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica ahora lo consideraba extraño y era poco probable que aceptara salir con él de nuevo.  
  
Poco tiempo después, llegó el taxi y Harry entró a su casa para ver que las dos aves seguían allí, paradas en su mesa y comiéndose un paquete de galletas que había dejado allí al regresar del trabajo, sin ninguna idea de haber arruinado el resto de su noche.  
  
- Hedwig ¿no pudieron esperarme arriba? ¿En tu jaula? - exclamó Harry acercándose a su lechuza que lo miró con sus ojos ambarinos y giró la cabeza - no importa ya. Que traes para mi Argos - exclamó acercándose al búho de Ron, que tenía un pergamino atado a la pata.  
  
Harry desató el pergamino y lo abrió, y mientras iniciaba su lectura, Argos salía por la ventana sin esperar una respuesta.  
  
Amigo mío:  
  
No tienes idea de lo que acaba de suceder en las pocas horas que llevas de regreso en tu casa. Empezaré por contarte que Hermione y yo nos volvimos a besar está noche. Creo yo Harry, que todo se podría haber arreglado entre nosotros esta noche, desgraciadamente la suerte no parece estar de mi lado en estos últimos tiempos. Esto convencido también, de que soy un perfecto imbécil. ¡Hay Harry! Kaitlin se apareció en mi casa, la maldita inoportuna se apareció en mi puerta justo cuando el asunto con Hermione iba tan bien (tu me entiendes Harry). La estúpida se arrojó llorando a mi cuello y no se quería despegar. Hasta ahí el porque digo que tengo mala suerte. Hermione le dijo que se fuera y yo ¿sabes lo que hice Harry? Aquí viene la parte en la que se nota que soy un idiota. Yo le dije a Herms, que la escuchara. Me dio lastima la zorra, y Hermione, sin decirme una palabra más, empacó sus cosas, convirtió a la sinvergüenza en un jabalí y se fue.  
  
¿Qué puedo hacer Harry? Tengo miedo de haberla perdido de nuevo, y está vez definitivamente. Justo cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que quería pasar a su lado el resto de mi vida con ella.  
  
Ayúdame Harry, habla con ella, escríbele, intercede por mí. Explícale por favor que Kaitlin no significa nada para mí. Que fue la lastima y nada más lo que me obligó a decir la estupidez que dije, y no el insulto que debí haberle dirigido, antes de echarla de mi casa. Confío en ti para ayudarme, porque dudo mucho que Herms vaya a poner atención a lo que yo le escriba.  
  
Adiós, espero hablar contigo pronto.  
  
Ron  
  
P.D. ¿Dónde estuviste hoy hasta tan tarde? No estabas todavía en el trabajo porque pasé por tu casa y vi el maletín en el sillón.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione dejó su maleta en la sala y aun furiosa se dirigió a su cuarto y se aventó en la cama. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, y después de varios minutos de maldecir a Ron y zorra de su ex novia, se paró de la cama y sacando del cajón una bolsa de golosinas para lechuzas, se acercó a la percha de Galatea, su lechuza. Recién en ese momento notó que Galatea no estaba en su percha y recordó haberla olvidado en casa de Ron, había estado tan molesta que no recordó llevarse a su lechuza.  
  
Unos suaves picotazos en su mano despertaron a Hermione del ligero sueño en el que había caído.  
  
Galatea - exclamó la chica de cabello castaño al abrir los ojos y encontrarse a su lechuza, a quien no se había decidido a ir a buscar, antes de caer dormida. Fue entonces cuando notó la carta que esta traía atada a la pata.  
  
Hermione desató la carta y entregó a Galatea una golosina para lechuzas, que sacó de la bolsa sobre su mesa de noche; después de eso y mientras Galatea regresaba a su percha Hermione abrió la carta y se puso a leer.  
  
Queridísima Hermione:  
  
No tires está carta por favor, déjame explicarte, o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo. Hermione, yo no amo a Kaitlin, te amo a ti. Lo que sucedió esta noche fue algo que no debió suceder. Admito que fui un idiota al pedirte que la dejáramos hablar, sé que no lo merece, pero sentí lastima por ella Hermione, lastima, y nada más que eso. La única mujer con la que quiero estar eres tú, Herms. No sé si podrás creerme, pero espero que lo hagas porque soy sincero. Recuerdas que tan solo la noche pasada, te dije que necesitaba tiempo, y tu me dijiste que querías que estuviera seguro. Pues ya no necesito más tiempo Herms, y estoy completamente seguro de que te amo a ti, y sólo a ti. Fue la estupidez más grande del mundo cambiarte por esa mujer, y fue una estupidez casi tan grande como esa, el casi haberla dejado apoyarse en mi, en los momentos difíciles de su vida. No sé que le pasa, la eche de mi casa y le dije que no volviera a buscarme nunca más.  
  
Respóndeme pronto Herms, te necesito en mi vida, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti un momento más.  
  
Te ama Ron.  
  
Hermione dejó la carta en la mesa de noche y con un suspiro apagó la luz para dormir el resto de la noche, sin fuerzas ni ganas para cambiarse la ropa que tenía puesta por su ropa de dormir.  
  
Fin del capítulo 6. *****************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Terminé el capítulo, y sí, el próximo es el último, lo confirmo, se acaba este fic ;_; Así que quiero una lluvia de reviews para el último capítulo, ¿entienden? Si recibo más de seis, la marca de reviews de este fic, el capítulo será mucho más largo.  
  
Besos para mis queridos lectores y para toda la gente linda del ff.net.  
Lorien Lupin. 


	7. Capítulo Siete

"Antiguas amistades"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Ya saben que estos personajes no son míos sino de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y alguien más, no recuerdo.  
  
Resumen del fic: Algún personaje mío hay por ahí, es obvio cual es, no sale en el libro. Escríbanme diciendo que les pareció, es sobre Ron y Hermione unos años después del colegio.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno queridos lectores de este pequeño fic, me dirijo a ustedes por última vez, al menos con relación a esta historia. En el capítulo anterior Ron metió la pata pero se dio cuenta rápido, por desgracia para ese momento Hermione ya se había ido, dejando tras de sí a un deprimido Ron y a un jabalí, antes Kaitlin; Ron le ha pedido ayuda a Harry y perdón a Hermione mediante una carta, pero ¿aceptara Hermione? Pues véanlo aquí pero antes, respondo los últimos reviews:  
  
Fatima Gochi: Hola Fatima querida, gracias por tu review, que bueno que lo seguiste hasta el final, no sabes que alegría me da. Lamento haber caído en aquel cliché, pero te juro que no había leído antes un fic de Ron y Hermione; no me gustaba la idea de emparejarlo con Ginny o con Cho, y no se me ocurrió un personaje con el que poder ligar a Harry, así que decidí convertirlo en un muchacho soltero y guapo con una vida social muy activa, que quede claro que el Harry de mi fic no es todo un conquistador, solamente no a encontrado a la chica adecuada (jaja, ni Harry se cree esa). Bueno sí es el último capítulo, pero espero que te halla gustado y que me visites en mis otros fics y me digas que te parecen. Adiós, te dejo con el último capítulo.  
  
Melania Weasley: Hola Melania, gracias por dejar review, sí lo seguí, y me alegro que me hayas dejado el último fic que podré responder. Espero que te haya gustado hasta ahorita y que disfrutes también de este capítulo, que tendrá mucho de romance; espero que me quede bien, y que lo disfrutes. Ahora sí, me despido, espero que me visites en mis otros fics y que me dejes en alguno un review con tu opinión. Adiós, te dejo con el último capítulo.  
  
Lipi Weasley: Hola Lipi, gracias por dejar review. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Y sí, este es el último capítulo. Yo también espero que se arreglen las cosas entre ellos, todo dependerá de lo que haga Ron y de que tan dada a perdonar este Hermione. Bueno te dejo con el último capítulo, espero que me visites en alguno de mis otros fics y que me dejes tu opinión sobre ellos. Adiós.  
  
Lain: Hola lain, que bueno que te gustó mi fic, y no importa si antes no pudiste dejar reviews, ya lo hiciste ahora y además los bajaste para leerlos después eso me halaga *Lorien se sonroja ligeramente* ¿En serio te gustó la pelea de Hermione y la zorra? Que bueno, me alegra saber que te gustaron también las otras partes que mencionas, eso me hace feliz, en especial ahora que ya termina. Espero no haber tardado tanto como creo que tardé, pero además del ligero bloqueo, estuvo un asunto con el Internet que me retrasó mucho las actualizaciones. Espero que para cuando lo actualicé, y tú lo leas, te encuentres mejor. Se lo molesto que es estar enferma, yo tengo un resfrío que no se quiere ir, y ya van dos semanas ¡¬¬ boba Grecia! (Es una de mis primas adoradas que me contagió el virus antes de viajar a EE.UU). Bueno mejórate y disfruta del último capítulo de este fic ;_; En cuanto a tu posdata, Ginny saldrá por ahí, pero no creo que empareje con Harry, sé que no lo preguntaste, pero de todas maneras aclaro; esa pareja no me convence. Déjame un último review por favor, diciéndome que te pareció el final, y visítame en alguno de mis otros fics. Byesito.  
  
Otra vez Melania Weasley: Hola de nuevo, Melania loca (. Espero que el largo de fic, y su contenido colmen tus expectativas, traté de hacerlo lo más largo que pude y lo mejor, romántico pero tratando de no caer en la cursilería, no sé si lo conseguí. Déjame un último review para decírmelo y no te olvides de visitarme en alguno de mis otros fics, los nombro más abajo con una pequeña reseña (¡Qué viva la auto promoción! ^^').  
  
Otra Nota de la Autora: Pido perdón por la enorme tardanza de este, el capítulo final, tuve un enorme y colosal bloqueo de escritor, por fin la inspiración decidió amistarse conmigo y las palabras acudieron a mí, pero como aun está algo resentida conmigo no esperen que el capítulo sea una maravilla. En realidad jamás terminó de convencerme, pero si hubiera esperado a que me convenciera, ustedes aun estarían esperando. Ahora sí. A todos los adorables lectores que siguieron esta historia, y a todos aquellos miembros del ff.net que no dejaron review pero que se entretuvieron con ella, para todos ellos un besote de:  
Lorien Lupin.  
( Triste de tener que despedirse de todos Uds.  
Y que pide perdón por la decepción que pueda causar este capítulo.  
  
Capítulo 7:  
  
Vamos Herms sigues sin contestar a las cartas de Ron y él está realmente deprimido. Él te quiere Herms - dijo Harry cuya cabeza flotaba en medio de las llamas de la chimenea de Hermione.  
  
Harry, como puedo yo estar segura de sus sentimientos, si hasta hace tan poco tiempo estaba enamorado de esa zorra. Dime que otra cosa puedo pensar de todo lo que sucedió esa noche. Aun no estoy convencida de que Ron lo haya superado, y yo no soy una chica de consuelo - afirmó Hermione mirando a los ojos verdes de su amigo.  
  
Yo te entiendo, en serio entiendo tu punto de vista - afirmaba Harry, que fiel a su promesa de amigo, hace una semana que trataba de convencer a Hermione - pero créeme Herms que ese fue un breve momento de estupidez, no tuvo nada que ver con sus sentimientos. Ron no siente nada por esa zorra - hacía un buen tiempo que para ellos, la ex novia de Ron había dejado de tener nombre - Yo en realidad estoy convencido de que siempre te ha querido, que tuvo que probar algo diferente para darse cuenta que su primera elección era en realidad la única.  
  
No lo sé Harry.  
  
Sólo te pido que aceptes verlo, hablar con él. Salgan a algún lado, así no tendrás que estar a solas con él y puedes irte en cualquier momento sin ninguna escena demasiado incómoda - se apresuró a decir Harry al ver que la convicción de Hermione desaparecía lentamente.  
  
No lo sé Harry, me sentiría extraña.  
  
Vamos Hermione, no es mejor ir allá y saber que todo acabó y que la relación no tiene arreglo y quedar en paz, a jamás saber si pudiste salvar algo que valía la pena y perder además a un amigo - insistió Harry apelando ahora a su lado racional.  
  
Oh, Harry, está bien. Dile que el sábado nos encontramos en el "Zauberei café" a las seis de la tarde - aceptó Hermione finalmente.  
  
¡Genial! - Exclamó Harry con emoción - es lo mejor créeme - agregó luego con expresión serena - siempre es mejor arriesgarse y saber que algo terminó definitivamente a dejarlo inconcluso y jamás saber que pudo haber pasado.  
  
Sé que tienes razón - admitió Hermione y luego con una sonrisa - ahora te dejo Harry, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de irme a dormir, y me tengo que levantar mañana temprano.  
  
Está bien Herms, adiós, nos estamos comunicando luego.  
  
Adiós Harry, después hablamos.  
  
La cabeza de Harry desapareció del fuego y Hermione se alejó de la chimenea preguntándose si hacía lo mejor, o si debería olvidar a Ron de una vez por todas.  
  
*********************  
  
Ron estaba de pie frente a su chimenea, con los polvos flu en el puño cerrado, y listo para dirigirse al "Zauberei café", el sólo café de magos en el que lo había citado Hermione. Ron permanecía allí sin moverse, pero su mente le informaba que si no se iba pronto llegaría tarde, y no estaba seguro que Hermione estaría dispuesta a esperar ni siquiera un minuto. Finalmente tomó su decisión, y aunque terminara por empeorar las cosas, tenía que ir, debía tomar ese riesgo o arriesgarse en su lugar a que ella no estuviera dispuesta a escucharlo nunca más.  
  
"Zauberei café" - pronunció Ron luego de haber echado los polvos flu a la chimenea y de haber, y haber entrado al fuego.  
  
Inmediatamente Ron entró a la red flu y en un momento estuvo saliendo por una de las chimeneas de uno de los dos recibidores del Café, en donde con un hechizo lo limpiaron de toda la ceniza de la chimenea, y luego de recoger su saco le indicaron el salón principal. Apenas estuvo en la habitación elegantemente adornada del café, Ron buscó con la mirada entre las mesas llenas de gente que conversaba; y en una de las mesas del nivel superior, mirando por encima de la baranda dorada se encontraba Hermione; luego de un suspiro Ron se dirigió hasta la mesa que ocupaba Hermione, junto a la cual llegó finalmente.  
  
Hola Herms - exclamó Ron, y una ligera y tímida sonrisa acudió a su rostro en cuanto ella volteó a mirarlo - gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo - agregó sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. Le alegraba el que ella estuviera allí, y le alegraba también el que no luciera molesta, como él esperaba.  
  
Finalmente y tras un momento de silencio Hermione correspondió a su sonrisa, con una sonrisa suave que rápidamente se desvaneció.  
  
Siéntate por favor - dijo Hermione señalando a la silla frente a ella. - Mira Ron, - dijo después de un momento de silencio - tu tenías razón. Necesitamos hablar las cosas antes de que ya no tengan arreglo alguno; odiaría perder tu amistad.  
  
Y yo odiaría perderte a ti - dijo Ron sentándose en la silla frente a Hermione. - Herms yo te quiero. No, no te quiero, te amo.  
  
Ron yo - empezó Hermione algo nerviosa al ver lo rápido que Ron había abordado el tema - ¿cómo puedo yo saberlo? - Exclamó por fin - hace tan poco tiempo estabas profundamente enamorado de ella y hace aun menos tiempo me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para olvidarla.  
  
Lo sé Hermione, lo sé, y yo creí necesitar tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta que no necesito ese tiempo, tú eres lo único que necesito.  
  
Pero Ron, la otra noche. - trató de insistir ella con voz firme y decidida, aunque sin poder mirar a los ojos azules del muchacho.  
  
La otra noche cometí una estupidez - la interrumpió él - pero no tuvo nada que ver con cariño, y menos aun con amor hacía ella, sólo con lástima. Lástima porque me di cuenta que las personas como Kaitlin se quedan solas, y estúpidamente creí que lo único que ella necesitaba era un amigo.  
  
¡Un amigo! ¡Ronald Weasley, eran excusas para entrar a tu casa! - Exclamó Hermione con un ligero tono de irritación en la voz.  
  
Ahora lo sé, sé que fui un idiota y le mandé que se fuera - replicó Ron - y lo peor de todo fue que la piedad mal aplicada te alejó de mí en lo que podía haber sido el momento más grandioso de mi vida. el momento en el que volvías a mi vida.  
  
Pero Ron. - exclamó Hermione.  
  
Herms puedes decir lo que quieras - interrumpió él - pero yo sé que la otra noche iba a pasar algo. Y lo más importante fue, que no era sólo algo del momento, o haber tomado de más; era algo que ambos realmente queríamos, y que se sentía correcto. Dime, que me equivoco, haz a un lado por un momento todo el asunto de Kaitlin, y dime que te arrepientes, pero dímelo en serio, mirándome a los ojos - añadió al ver el rostro de Hermione fijo en el mantel.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se elevaron y se posaron en los de él, encarándolo como él lo había pedido.  
  
Yo. - empezó ella, pero no fue capaz de decirlo. No mirando directamente a esos ojos azules que habían rondado sus sueños desde que tenía poco más de once años.  
  
No puedes decirlo porque sabes que no es cierto - exclamó el pelirrojo mirándola intensamente. - Te amo Herms. No necesito buscar más, porque sé que a la mujer de mi vida la conocí cuando tenía once años. Te pedí tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos y ya lo hice. Te quiero a ti y solamente a ti; y si tú aun me quieres, aquí estoy. Mi corazón es solamente tuyo.  
  
¡Ron! - gimió Hermione con una sonrisa, echándose por sobre la mesa y echándole los brazos al cuello a un muy feliz Ron, antes de besarlo en los labios repetidamente.  
  
La voz de Hermione había atraído la mirada de las personas a su alrededor que sonrieron y hasta aplaudieron (N.A. vaya, que chismosos) al ver la escena. Haciendo sonreír a la joven que, sonrojada, sonrió a la multitud y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, antes de agarrar la mano del joven y sonreír divertida.  
  
¿Cuándo te volviste tan romántico? - Agregó risueña, y con una gran sonrisa. - Yo también te amo.  
  
Vámonos de aquí, te invitó a dar un paseo - exclamó Ron poniéndose de pie sin soltar la mano de Hermione.  
  
Esta bien - accedió ella con una sonrisa - pero te parece correcto irnos sin haber ordenado nada.  
  
Está bien, pide algo para llevar y vámonos.  
  
Hermione cogió su menú y después de una revisión que desesperó ligeramente al pelirrojo frente a ella, lo cerró y le dijo su pedido a la figura del mago en la carátula del menú.  
  
Un mocachino para llevar por favor. ¿Tu no quieres nada? - preguntó mientras levantaba la vista a Ron, que al instante sonrío olvidado de todo apuro.  
  
Uno igual al tuyo - dijo él.  
  
Otro mocachino para llevar por favor - le dijo Hermione al mago del menú que aún traía entre las manos, y un segundo mocachino para llevar apareció junto al otro. (N.A. ya saben que es un mocachino, es como el capuchino, tiene espuma y todo eso, pero lleva moca entre sus ingredientes y lo venden frío, me parece. Es más como un postre que como un café.)  
  
Luego de esto fue Ron quien cogió el menú que tenía enfrente y observando al mago de la carátula pidió la cuenta. Está apareció al instante frente a él, en una pequeña bandeja dorada. Ron depositó la el dinero en la bandejita dorada que volvió a desaparecer y que reapareció con su boleta. Inmediatamente después de la boleta, aparecieron en sus piernas el saco de Ron y el abrigo de Hermione.  
  
Podemos irnos - dijo poniéndose otra vez de pie y colocándose el saco. Para luego coger ambos vasos en las manos.  
  
Vámonos - dijo ella poniéndose de pie a su vez, cogiendo uno de los vasos de la mano de Ron y prendiéndose de su brazo con una sonrisa.  
  
Ambos salieron del café por el otro recibidor del lugar. A diferencia del otro recibidor, ese daba a la calle y la entrada era invisible a los muggles que no veían nada entre la tienda de ropa y el restaurante de comida japonesa, menos aun un gran y elegante Café.  
  
¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó Ron mirando a Hermione que caminaba aun prendida a su brazo, y que levantó la cara para responderle.  
  
No lo sé, al cine tal vez - exclamó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.  
  
¡Hummm, obscuro! - exclamó Ron alzando repetidamente las cejas.  
  
¡Hay que tonto! - exclamó ella con una sonrisa - en serio hay uno cerca de aquí, y hay muy buenas películas que aun no he visto.  
  
Y hay también muchas malas películas que podemos "no ver". Así que estoy de acuerdo - exclamó Ron con voz pícara y besándola rápidamente en los labios.  
  
No tienes remedio - exclamó Hermione alzándose un poco y besándolo a su vez.  
  
*********************  
  
Ron - balbuceó Hermione con los labios de Ron aun en los suyos y después de abrir momentáneamente los ojos y darse cuenta que las últimas personas de la sala desaparecían por la puerta de salida.  
  
¿Hum? - murmuró él sin abrir los ojos y bajando hacía la oreja de Hermione.  
  
Ronie, la película ya terminó - explicó Hermione con voz risueña.  
  
Ron abrió los ojos y después de dar una mirada a la sala se separó de la oreja de su chica y rió divertido.  
  
Supongo que tenemos que irnos entonces - exclamó poniéndose de pie.  
  
¿Qué hacemos con los mocachinos? - preguntó Hermione que no había tocado el suyo.  
  
Déjalos aquí -exclamó él, encaminándose hacia la salida. Ron abrazó a Hermione y se inclinó para besarla otra vez cuando una voz lo perturbó bastante.  
  
Ronald Weasley, si estás ahí, respóndeme - dijo la voz de la señora Weasley que salía de algún en la chaqueta de su hijo.  
  
Herms, no deberías imitar a mi madre cuando estoy por besarte, eso podría causarme un trauma enorme.  
  
No seas tonto, yo no fui, vino de tu chaqueta - exclamó Hermione con una ligera risa.  
  
¡Ahhh! - Exclamó Ron como recordando algo y metiendo una mano en un bolsillo que tenía en el forro del saco sacó un pequeño espejo rectangular en el que se veía la cara de su madre Molly Weasley - ¿qué sucede mamá?  
  
Hola cariño, ¿dónde estás, cariño? Traté de hablar contigo por la chimenea pero no estabas en casa - preguntó la pelirroja madre de los Weasley.  
  
Estoy saliendo del cine, mamá. ¿Qué deseas? - Preguntó Ron tratando de permanecer en una posición en la que pudiera mirara al espejo pero que pareciera que hablaba por un teléfono celular, y no otra cosa.  
  
Tu hermano Bill a llegado, viene con Fleur y dicen tener algo importante que decirnos a todos, si no estás ocupado me preguntó si puedes venir a una cena algo tardía a la casa.  
  
Mamá, estoy en medio de algo muy importante - empezó Ron pero Hermione le quitó el espejo y sonrió a la señora Weasley.  
  
Hola señora Weasley - exclamó amablemente.  
  
Hola Hermione cariño, que sorpresa tan agradable - exclamó la señora Weasley sonriendo al ver a la castaña ex novia de su hijo - debí imaginarme que lo importante eras tú, y debo decir que me alegra mucho que hayas perdonado a mi hijo.  
  
Gracias señora Weasley. Le mandaré a Ron, no se preocupe.  
  
Porque no vienes tu con él, cariño. Estoy segura que a Ron le encantaría, y estaría mucho menos gruñón; y dime Molly, cuantas veces debo decírtelo.  
  
Está bien Molly, será un placer verlos a todos nuevamente, hace mucho que no los veo.  
  
Entonces los espero en media hora, y ya que van a venir intentaré comunicarme con Harry para que venga también. Aunque sólo Dios sabe lo difícil que es localizarlos a él, Fred y George un sábado por la noche. De todas maneras haré el intento. Adiós Hermione cariño, adiós Ronald cielo - terminó la señora Weasley antes de que su rostro desapareciera del espejo.  
  
Hermione se lo entregó otra vez a Ron quien lo guardó antes de volverse a verla con ligera expresión de reproche.  
  
¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa inocente.  
  
Yo ya había planeado otras cosas para esta noche - se explicó Ron.  
  
¡Hay! Lo demás puede esperar. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a tus padres y a tus hermanos, y muero por saber las novedades de Bill y Fleur.  
  
Supongo que será divertido.  
  
Ojalá que tu madre ubique a Harry, ¿sabes si tiene uno de esos espejos?  
  
Sí, en cuanto pudo, mamá compró uno para cada uno de nosotros; incluyendo a Harry. Le gusta tener monitoreado a su rebaño. Te iba a dar uno a ti, pero como para ese momento ya habíamos terminado, decidió que quizás no era lo mejor.  
  
Supongo que puedo comprarme uno y conectarlo al tuyo y los de tu familia - exclamó Hermione mientras salían a la calle, en busca de una chimenea o de algún lugar en donde poder desaparecer rumbo a la casa de los señores Weasley.  
  
Sí, y así mamá podría vigilarte a ti también - exclamó Ron con ironía.  
  
¿Sabes Ron? - Exclamó Hermione en cuanto encontraron una calle obscura en la cual podían desaparecer. - Te apuesto que la sorpresa es un bebé.  
  
¡Herms! - Se quejó Ron.  
  
¿Qué te pasa ahora? - exclamó ella confundida.  
  
Ya me arruinaste la sorpresa - se explicó él.  
  
Podría equivocarme - dijo ella en un tono de ligera disculpa.  
  
Sí, pero aun así se me arruinó la sorpresa - explicó Ron - si es un bebé no me voy a sorprender, y si no lo es va a ser decepcionante, que otra noticia puede ser más grande que un bebé.  
  
Supongo que tienes razón lo siento - exclamó Hermione y sonriendo se acercó más al pelirrojo, acurrucándose mimosa en su pecho.  
  
No importa - dijo este sonriendo, y no encontrándole ya importancia al asunto - vámonos antes de que aparezca algún muggle.  
  
Hermione asintió en silencio, aun sonriéndole abrazada a él. Luego se separaron y sacando ambos sus varitas, se besaron nuevamente y desaparecieron rumbo a la casa de los padres de Ron.  
  
******************  
  
Ron y Hermione aparecieron juntos en la entrada de la Madriguera, la cual tenía un aspecto muy diferente desde que la señora Weasley tenía a sus dos elfos domésticos y ningún hijo viviendo en casa. Ambos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron de inmediato hasta la sala en la que, además de los padres de Ron, se encontraban ya Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penélope y Ginny, todos reunidos y conversando a la espera de que llegaran los demás. Después de los saludos y mientras se iniciaba una nueva conversación, entraron por la puerta los gemelos Weasley, acompañados de Harry; cinco minutos después llegaban Charlie y su prometida Melissa, a través de la chimenea y la señora Weasley daba la señal para que se sirviera la cena.  
  
Y bien ¿cuál es la sorpresa? - exclamó la señora Weasley sonriendo una vez que la cena se hubo terminado y todos los presentes comían su postre preferido.  
  
Bueno - exclamó Bill poniéndose de pie y sonriendo a Fleur antes de mirar a su familia - Fleur y yo - aquí volteo a ver a su esposa y le tomó la mano - Fleur y yo tendremos un bebe - exclamó finalmente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Todos habían mostrado su felicidad, la señora Weasley había aprisionado a su hijo en un abrazo que duró hasta que el señor Weasley y sus hijos la apartaron para felicitar a Bill.  
  
Lo sabía, tenía que ser eso - exclamaba Ron después de felicitar a su hermano y su cuñada.  
  
Yo también - exclamaba Fred - no te lo dije George.  
  
Sí, eso dijiste y yo también lo pensé - exclamaba George.  
  
Osea que no sorprendimos a nadie - dijo Bill riendo.  
  
No, Yo estaba con los gemelos y realmente fue lo primero que se nos vino a la mente en cuanto la señora Weasley nos dijo que tenías una noticia que dar - dijo Harry.  
  
Me recordó al día en que tenías un anuncio que hacer y anunciaste que te ibas a casar - explicó Hermione - fue por eso que pensé que la noticia podía ser un bebé.  
  
Y hablando de noticias - empezó Harry mirando a Ron y a Hermione sentada a su lado - ¿no tienen ustedes dos algo que contarnos?  
  
¿Nosotros? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
Sí, ustedes - exclamó Fred - al parecer ya no están peleados.  
  
Pues no - dijo Hermione sonriendo a la familia Weasley.  
  
En realidad, Herms y yo hemos decidido volver (N.A. a ser pareja, se sobre entiende) - dijo Ron algo cohibido.  
  
Ya era hora - exclamaron los gemelos.  
  
Por fin - dijo Harry alegremente - se estaban tardando bastante.  
  
Ya empezábamos a dudar que el tonto de Ron se diera cuenta de lo que era obvio - dijo Bill, recibiendo la aprobación de Fleur, y el resto de los que se encontraban reunidos en la sala, que asintieron enérgicamente.  
  
¿Cómo que tonto? - se quejaba Ron.  
  
¡Vamos, Ron! - Exclamaba Ginny sentándose al otro lado de su hermano y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo - todos aquí sabíamos que Hermione era la indicada, sólo que tu tardaste más en darte cuenta.  
  
Sí Ron, cualquiera de nosotros te hubiera dicho que iban a volver - exclamaba Fleur.  
  
Aunque nosotros ya empezábamos a dudar - exclamó Penélope.  
  
Sí nosotros también - dijo Melissa - Charlie decía que con lo cabeza dura que era Ron deberíamos esperar sentados.  
  
Cuñadita - exclamaron de pronto Fred y George empujando a Ron y sentándose a ambos lados de Hermione - Bienvenida de nuevo a la familia Weasley, te extrañamos - agregaron antes de abrazar ambos a la chica que rió divertida.  
  
Era exactamente lo mismo que habían hecho la primera vez que Ron se le había declarado, pero a Hermione le parecía recordar que faltaba algo más, pero los gemelos se pusieron de pie y junto con Harry se pusieron a cantar una monótona canción cuya letra consistía en el clásico: "Ron and Herms, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G"("Ron y Herms, sentados en un árbol B.E.S.A.N.D.O.S.E" Me parece que suena mejor en inglés, ¿no les parece?). Ron se quejaba y se reía divertido mientras Hermione, exclamaba divertida y agarrada de su brazo.  
  
Eso era lo que faltaba, cantaron eso en la estación King Cross, ¿recuerdas Ron?  
  
¡Cómo olvidarlo, la cantaron frente a todo el colegio! - exclamaba Ron recordando la escena.  
  
Ahora solo faltan ustedes - exclamaba Charlie mirando a sus a hermanos gemelos y a Harry.  
  
¿Nosotros qué? - exclamaban los tres al mismo tiempo.  
  
Sólo falta que ustedes asienten cabeza - exclamaba la señora Weasley regresando de la cocina con una rebanada de pastel y entregándosela a Fleur - siéntate cariño, no te vayas a cansar - le decía a su nuera al tiempo que acomodaba los cojines para que estuviera más cómoda - no sé cuanto tiempo más se van a tardar en sentar cabeza.  
  
Mamá, por qué el apuro, aun somos jóvenes - exclamaba Fred, quien ya había tenido esa conversación con su madre en repetidas ocasiones.  
  
Sí, pero no te haces más joven y al paso que van temo que jamás van establecerse.  
  
A decir verdad señora Weasley - empezó Harry.  
  
¿Qué pasa Harry cielo?  
  
Pues hace cerca de dos semanas conocí a una chica muy linda en el ministerio de magia. Es muy graciosa y bastante inteligente, y como que estoy saliendo con ella.  
  
Hay Harry cielo, que feliz me hace. Eso significa que por fin te estas librando de la mala influencia de estos dos.  
  
Oye mamá, ¿qué eso? - se quejaba George.  
  
Haces parecer como si fuéramos un par de gígolos o algo así - terminaba Fred - nuestro sobrino ni a nacido y tu ya le estas creando una mala imagen de sus tíos.  
  
Hay, ya guarden silencio - se reía la señora Weasley de las caras de indignación de sus hijos - ¿quieres algo Fleur cielo? - Exclamaba la señora Weasley al darse cuenta de que su nuera acababa de terminar el pedazo de pastel.  
  
No, muchas gracias - se apresuraba a decir Fleur al ver que la señora Weasley se volteaba para llamar a uno de los elfos.  
  
Mamá, por favor - exclamaba Bill - ¿cuántos postres crees que se puede comer Fleur? Está comiendo por dos, no por una docena.  
  
Hay como eres exagerado.  
  
Y mientras la conversación regresaba hacia el nuevo bebé Weasley Hermione se abrazaba a Ron y acercaba su boca al oído del pelirrojo.  
  
Extrañaba mucho esto ¿sabes? - Susurraba a su oído recibiendo como respuesta la sonrisa del joven.  
  
Sí, pero es mucho mejor si tu estás aquí. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, pero que te parece si nos escabullimos - sugirió Ron sonriendo a Hermione que le sonreía.  
  
Sí, tienes razón, estoy algo cansada - exclamó Hermione, pero recibiendo una mirada de decepción por parte de su novio agregó - pero puedes acompañarme hasta mi casa ¿si gustas?  
  
¿Qué le voy a hacer? Acepto, supongo.  
  
************************  
  
Y bien aquí estás, sana y salva - decía Ron mientras él y Hermione entraban por la chimenea de la sala de ella, y él se aventaba al sillón con un bufido de cansancio.  
  
No puedes negar que nos hemos divertido - exclamaba Hermione que en ese momento se quitaba el saco y lo guardaba en el armario - además te enteraste que tendrás un sobrino, tu primer sobrino.  
  
Sí, eso fue genial. Y Harry, no tenía idea de que estaba saliendo con alguien.  
  
Sí, empezaba a preocuparme el que siempre estuviera cambiando de chicas - decía Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a él - me alegra que por fin le guste una chica en serio.  
  
Bueno, le han gustado muchas chicas.  
  
Ya sabes a que me refiero, gustar como para salir con ella, no para una noche de fiesta.  
  
Sí, a parte de Cho y Fabiana Harry no a salido en serio con ninguna chica. Los que si no parecen ni siquiera cerca de sentar cabeza son los gemelos.  
  
Ya conocerán a las chicas adecuadas.  
  
Supongo que sí.  
  
Ron, gracias por acompañarme a casa.  
  
¿Y mi recompensa? - Exclamó Ron cerrando los ojos y adelantando los labios.  
  
Está bien, pero después te vas.  
  
De acuerdo - aceptó el pelirrojo a regañadientes.  
  
Hermione rió y terminando de acordar la distancia entre ellos, deposito un suave beso en los labios del chico que inesperadamente la abrazó y haciéndola girar la echó sobre el espaldar del sillón, y la miró sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
Ron, hiciste trampa - se quejó ella risueña.  
  
Todo vale en la guerra y el amor "vieja amiga" incluso la trampa - exclamó antes de empezar a besarla nuevamente - vamos a terminar lo que interrumpió la zorra - exclamó cuando se separaron unos minutos después.  
  
Esta bien - aceptó Hermione y con una sonrisa seductora se puso de pie - tu quédate aquí, ahorita vuelvo.  
  
Ron se acomodó en el sillón y sonriendo esperó a Hermione que en menos de un minuto estuvo de regreso.  
  
Yo no me refería a eso - rió Ron al ver a la chica de cabello castaño, regresar con un mazo de cartas, una botella de hidromiel y dos copas.  
  
Primero debes vencerme - exclamó ella sonriendo y sentándose a su lado - reparte, mismo juego mismas reglas.  
  
Dos por uno, entonces - exclamó él con una sonrisa.  
  
Exactamente - exclamó ella sonriéndole seductoramente, sirviendo dos copas de hidromiel y vaciando una de ellas antes de coger sus cartas y hacer su jugada - tu turno.  
  
Un suave plop sonó en la chimenea y las cabezas de Harry y los gemelos Weasley aparecieron flotando en el fuego frente a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Oigan ustedes dos, se desaparecieron así no más, sin despedirse de nadie - exclamaba Fred, fingiéndose ofendido - el resto entendió pero nosotros nos sentimos heridos.  
  
Sí, nos han decepcionado - agregaba George.  
  
Iba ganando está mano - se quejó Ron.  
  
¿Sí? ¿Y que ibas a ganar? - preguntó Harry con una sonrisa divertida y expresión pícara.  
  
Me perdonarán si les pido que se vayan - dijo Ron - ahora - insistió.  
  
Nos has ofendido - exclamaron los gemelos falsamente ofendidos nuevamente - ¿no es cierto Harry?  
  
Sí, profundamente.  
  
Váyanse ya o tendré que usar el atizador - exclamaba Ron mientras Hermione se reía y se servía otra copa de hidromiel.  
  
Así por las buenas -exclamó Fred irónicamente y las tres cabezas desaparecieron del fuego.  
  
Ahora sí - exclamó Ron, bajando sobre el sillón una jugada ganadora y agregando sonriente - mi premio.  
  
Con mucho gusto - exclamó Hermione aventando las cartas y lanzándose sobre Ron antes de empezar a besarlo.  
  
Así se hace hermanito - exclamaron de pronto las voces de Fred y George cuyas cabezas estaban de nuevo en el fuego.  
  
Fuera de aquí - gritó Ron aun con Hermione sobre él y buscando algo para aventar a la chimenea.  
  
Está bien, nos vamos no te molestes, ya no regresaremos, lo prometo - exclamaron desapareciendo una vez más.  
  
Hermione rió nuevamente antes de agregar.  
  
¿Que te parece si movemos la fiesta a mi cuarto?  
  
OK - aceptó Ron y cogiendo la botella de hidromiel subieron por las escaleras.  
  
Una cosita más Ronie - exclamó Fred cuya cabeza y la de su hermano gemelo volvían a aparecer en el fuego de la chimenea - oye ¿dónde se fue?  
  
No puedo creer que no confiara en nuestra promesa - exclamó George y agitando negativamente desapreció junto con su hermano.  
  
El Fin.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno ahí se terminó este fic ;_; ;_; ( Y me siento muy triste de dejarlos a todos los que me han dejado reviews. Sé que no fue un final muy romántico, pero el romanticismo lo agote en la escena de la reconciliación. Además se sobre entiende que la noche no acabó allí, y creo no equivocarme al decir que Ron recibió su recompensa. Harry no sé quedó con Ginny, ni con Cho, ni con ninguna de las chicas conocidas en el libro, pero creo que al final asentará cabeza, aunque no sea con la chica actual.  
  
Bueno, agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews en lo que ha durado este fic; espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen unos últimos comentarios aunque no vaya a responderles. Me despido dejándoles una lista de mis fics con un pequeño resumen de cada uno (que viva la auto promoción). Por favor, denle un vistazo al que más los llame y déjenme su opinión, me gustará saber de ustedes otra vez. Ahí les van:  
  
El Calendario: Es de la época en que los merodeadores iban al colegio. Unas chicas de su casa necesitan dinero y no pensaron en mejor plan que tomarles fotos y venderlas a sus admiradoras, pero cuando el plan varía un poco el caos caerá sobre la escuela. Humor en su mayoría, un poco de romance, pero casi al final. Chicos guapos, una ola de calor, ustedes saquen saquen sus conclusiones.  
  
El Secreto: Remus tiene un secreto que no conocen sus amigos, y que no es su condición de licántropo. Ahora alguien ha enterado de ese secreto y Remus se verá obligado a contarles a sus amigos para que lo ayuden a recuperar las pruebas que podrían costarle la expulsión. Aventura, un poquito de romance (un poquito no más) y bromas al estilo merodeadores.  
  
¿Quién sabe?: Fic corto en el que Remus narra la historia de su relación con Brigitte, la relación con sus amigos, y algo sobre la batalla contra Voldemort. Romance y drama, todo narrado en primera persona y desde el punto de vista del bello de Remus Lupin.  
  
Adiós: Qué se siente perder Sirius Black sin saber la razón, pues en este fic, la desafortunada novia nos cuenta sus sentimientos mientras eso sucede. Fic corto, casi enteramente angustia, aunque desde una perspectiva romántica.  
  
Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados: Continuación de la historia de Brigitte y Remus, la vida de Remus pasa por uno de sus peores momentos cuando ella vuelve a su vida, pero ella guarda un secreto que hace difícil reanudar la relación, ¿a quien hará caso Remus? A su conciencia o a su corazón. Romance y angustia, más romance que angustia.  
  
Bueno ahora sí me despido. Un beso a todos mis queridos lectores y a toda la gente linda del ff.net de parte de:  
Lorien Lupin. 


	8. Epílogo

Disclaimer:  
  
Nota de la autora: Hola gente linda, tomé sus peticiones e hice un epílogo, sé que me demoré pero no se me ocurría nada que poner en el epílogo, absolutamente nada; aun hoy no me convence del todo el epílogo, tan sólo la carta, estaba de lo más romántica el día que la escribí, y eso no es nada común en mí, se los aseguro. Bueno los dejo con el epílogo, pero antes y por última vez ;_; respondo a los reviews de las personas que dejaron.  
  
Bueno amigos míos, ahora sí, y por última vez en este fic los dejó con Antiguas Amistades, epílogo.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"Antiguas Amistades"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Epílogo  
  
Los gritos de dos niños se extienden por la casa mientras que la voz de una mujer intenta, sin muchos resultados, calmarlos con suaves palabras.  
  
Vamos William, ponte esos zapatos ¡póntelos ahora! - exclama la mujer, mirando al niño que completamente vestido salta sobre su cama, y mientras intenta ponerle la camisa a otro niño que también gritando, trata de escabullirse.  
  
Finalmente y tras mucho empujar y jalar la camisa ha sido abotonada y está metida dentro del pantalón. La mujer sienta al niño, que aun grita.  
  
Marcus no te muevas - advierte dándose la vuelta y atrapando al otro niño en el aire, antes de depositarlo junto a su hermano gemelo.  
  
Mientras la mujer se inclina para buscar los zapatos del segundo niño, el primero ya se ha quitado nuevamente los zapatos y junto a su hermano han empezado a saltar sobre la cama nuevamente.  
  
¡Ya basta! - grita la joven mujer cogiendo a ambos niños en el aire y sentándolos en la cama nuevamente - inmobilus - exclama la mujer al tiempo que de su bolsillo saca una varita y apunta a los niños.  
  
La mujer respira hondo y mira con cansancio a los dos niños pelirrojos de cinco años, que la miran ceñudos y sin hacer movimiento alguno.  
  
Ustedes se lo buscaron - exclama la mujer, terminando de ponerle los zapatos a sus temporalmente inmóviles hijos, y cogiendo de una silla cercana dos pequeñas túnicas de idéntico color, que sin problemas deslizó por los cuellos y los brazos de ambos niños.  
  
Con los niños listos, y tras poner en ambos varios hechizos para evitar que se desvistieran o se ensuciaran. La joven mujer quitó el hechizo inmovilizador.  
  
Ahora sí pueden jugar, pero tranquilos por favor - exclama la mujer a los gemelos que aun la miran molestos, y besando en la frente a sus dos hijos sale de la habitación.  
  
Ambos niños empiezan a jalonear sus túnicas, las cuales se niegan a ser removidas.  
  
No podrán sacarlas, así que no se cansen - dijo la voz de la mujer en un tono risueño.  
  
La joven mujer de cabello castaño se alejó de la habitación de los niños y acomodándose el cabello que tenía ahora completamente revuelto entró en su propia habitación.  
  
¿Se puede saber por que no me fuiste a ayudar un poco? Esos niños son muy difíciles de vestir incluso con magia - exclamó la mujer mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, al hombre pelirrojo que estaba dentro.  
  
Es que no encuentro mi túnica de gala favorita - exclamó él en un quejido.  
  
Está en el armario, como todas tus túnicas - exclamó ella rodando los ojos con impaciencia y yendo hacia el armario.  
  
No está - afirmó el hombre sentándose nuevamente en la cama.  
  
Ella tan solo guardó silencio, abrió las puertas del armario y empezó a buscar dentro; pero de pronto soltó quejido de dolor y salió del armario sosteniendo una pequeña caja.  
  
Demonios - exclamó la mujer acercándose a la cama y dejando ahí la caja mientras se sobaba la parte superior de la cabeza - ¿qué rayos es esto?  
  
Yo que sé - exclamó él acercándose de vuelta al armario y empezando a buscar nuevamente.  
  
La mujer de cabello castaño agitó la cabeza con resignación y abrió la caja. La pequeña caja estaba llena de cartas, fotografías mágicas y muggles, y otras cosas parecidas. Con una sonrisa la joven mujer empezó a remover las fotografías y los papeles, deteniéndose entonces en una carta, la cual leyó con más detenimiento.  
  
Amor mío: Que puedo decirte en estos momentos; supongo que nada que no te haya dicho ya en muchas ocasiones. Te amo; te amo tanto que me duele cada vez que tu mirada se aparta de mí, no puedo vivir sin tus ojos, amor mío. Que más te puedo decir, moriría de hambre y sed si mis labios no pudieran volver a tocar los tuyos. Regresaría del mismo infierno tan sólo para tocar tu mejilla una vez más. Hoy, que me preparo para unir nuestras vidas, me siento a escribirte está carta, lo hago porque tú me lo pediste, y lo hago gustoso. ¿Querías saber cuanto te amo? Pues te amo todo lo que jamás creí poder llegar a una persona, y quizás más.  
  
Me pediste que te escribiera porque quiero pasar mi vida contigo; y yo te digo que eso no es posible, porque mi vida ya no es mía para decidir por ella; te la entregué el día en que miré por primera vez a tus ojos pardos. Mi vida es tuya y tan sólo estoy entregándote lo que hace mucho tiempo conservo en préstamo. En estos momentos me pregunto que hice para merecerte; pero me lo pregunto porque no estás viéndome a los ojos, porque en tus ojos, cariño mío, puedo ver a la persona que a la que tú vez. Tus ojos son el espejo en el que siempre quiero mirarme, porque en ellos soy mejor que en la realidad. A veces me da algo de lástima el pensar que no puedas llegar a sentirte de la misma forma cuando te veas en los míos ¿por qué que versión de ti, amor mío, que yo pudiera llegar a imaginar, sería mejor que la verdadera tú? ¿Quién puede perfeccionar un ángel? Nadie, ni el compositor más dotado, o el poeta más sensible, menos yo, que no soy nada especial. Tan solo soy uno de los pocos afortunados que consiguió arrebatar un ángel al cielo y al que se le ha permitido conservarlo.  
  
Ya respondí a tus preguntas, amor mío; y no planeo preguntarte lo mismo ¿Para qué saber cuanto me amas, si soy el más afortunado de los hombres con sólo saber que lo haces? ¿Para qué preguntarte por que quieres pasar tu vida conmigo, si agradezco de rodillas tan sólo por saber que así es?  
  
No sólo quiero ser tu esposo, quiero ver por siempre el mundo a través de tus ojos; quiero que sea tu voz lo último que oigan mis oídos, y que sean tus labios los únicos que toquen los míos. No sé si tienes alguna duda, tan sólo sé que yo no las tengo. Quiero ser tu esposo Hermione, es lo único que deseo, cielo mío, que nuestras vidas sean una.  
  
Hasta mañana, cariño. Te amo, y te veré en el altar.  
  
Besos, Ronald Weasley.  
  
¡Oh! Casi la había olvidado - exclamó sonriendo y cerrando la caja nuevamente se le quedó mirando un momento - Ron, mira lo que encontré - exclamó Hermione acercándose a su esposo y mostrándole la carta.  
  
Oh, recuerdo esto - exclamó él sonriendo ligeramente - estaba inspirado esa noche.  
  
Sí y mucho, eres todo un po. . . - exclamó ella levantando los ojos de la carta y mirando a Ron que nuevamente busca dentro del armario, con un bufido de disgusto se alejó hasta la cama en donde estaba la pequeña caja.  
  
Te digo Hermione que esa no está túnica aquí - exclamó Ron mirando confundido al armario y parado en medio de un montón de túnicas que yacían ahora regadas en el piso.  
  
Hermione caminó nuevamente hacia el armario y apartando a Ron suavemente con una mano apartó las túnicas y sacó una en un color azul muy obscuro y con una expresión ligeramente molesta se la entregó al hombre pelirrojo a su lado.  
  
Oh, te juró que no la vi - exclamó él ligeramente avergonzado y yendo hacia el tocador se la colocó y empezó a peinarse. En menos de un minuto estuvo listo y volteó a ver a su mujer - deberías empezar a alistarte se nos va a hacer tarde.  
  
¿Dónde Ron? ¿Dónde está el hombre que me escribió está carta? - exclama la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos pardos al tiempo que extiende una hoja de papel hacia el hombre pelirrojo que, de pie frente a ella la mira confundido y luego sonríe.  
  
Hay amor, sigo siendo el mismo hombre romántico que era hace siete años - exclama el pelirrojo sonriendo divertido, ante lo que la expresión de Hermione comenzó a suavizase - ahora te recomiendo que te cambies, como que te demoraste vistiendo a los niños.  
  
La expresión de Hermione volvió a la expresión de antes y caminó hasta la cama, guardó la carta en la caja se empezó a vestir con la ropa que ya tenía escogida.  
  
Ve a ver a tus hijos y evita que se desarreglen o destruyan la casa - exclamó Hermione mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ron.  
  
¿Y ahora que dije? - se preguntó el pelirrojo saliendo del cuarto y yendo al de sus hijos.  
  
En poco tiempo Hermione estuvo lista, vestida con una túnica de gala color verde agua y sentada frente a su tocador, colocándose el maquillaje y los accesorios. Terminó de colocarse los largos aretes y poniéndose de pie salió del cuarto.  
  
Niños, dejen a su padre - exclamó Hermione con voz suave pero firme, y con una expresión tal en la mirada que ambos niños obedecieron al instante - Ron ve a peinarte, pero baja enseguida, yo iré a colocarle sus capas de viaje a los niños.  
  
Esta bien amor - exclamó él saliendo del cuarto.  
  
Abajo niños, vamos muévanse o vamos a llegar tarde - exclamó Hermione sacando a sus hijos del cuarto, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un peine de su cartera y se lo pasaba por el cabello a sus hijos.  
  
Está bien, vámonos - exclamó Ron bajando por las escaleras.  
  
Junto a la chimenea, ya enfundados en largas capas negras se encontraban Hermione y ambos niños, Hermione sostenía en su mano la capa de Ron. En cuanto este estuvo seguro de que no había modo de que se manchara con hollín, cogieron los polvos flu.  
  
Tú vas primero con los niños, yo te sigo - exclamó Ron.  
  
Hermione asintió y lanzando los polvos flu pronunció entró con los niños a la chimenea y dijo el nombre de la casa de Harry, las llamas verdes crecieron y Hermione y los niños desaparecieron. Ron repitió el proceso, y apareció en el vestíbulo interior de la casa de Harry. En donde un elfo doméstico recibía las capas de viaje de Hermione y los niños.  
  
Ron se acercó y entregó su capa al elfo, antes de acariciar las cabezas pelirrojas de sus hijos.  
  
Vayan niños, busquen a sus primos - exclamó Ron abriendo la puerta, ambos niños emitieron exclamaciones de alegría y salieron corriendo perdiéndose en el pasillo.  
  
Ron cogió la mano de Hermione y juntos salieron por la puerta.  
  
Vamos amor, no estés molesta - susurró Ron abrazando a Hermione por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla - lo siento, sé que a veces soy un desconsiderado. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.  
  
¡Oh! Esta bien - aceptó ella volteando a vera Ron y sonriéndole finalmente.  
  
¡Gracias! - exclamó Ron alegremente y abrazándola esta vez con ambos brazos- te amo tanto o más que el día en que nos casamos - agregó suavemente y sonriendo mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Hermione; para luego acercarse lentamente y besarla en los labios.  
  
¡Aj! Porque siempre lo mismo - exclamaba la voz de un niño a sus espaldas.  
  
¡Que asco! No otra vez - exclamaba una voz idéntica a la anterior.  
  
Ron y Hermione se separaron y sonriendo divertidos voltearon a ver a sus hijos que se cubrían los ojos y expresaban su desagrado con gestos.  
  
Vamos niños, avanzando - exclamó Hermione dándole la mano a uno de sus hijos pero sin dejar de abrazar a Ron por la cintura - ¿dónde está todo el mundo?  
  
En el jardín de atrás - respondieron ambos niños al unísono.  
  
Ron cogió de la mano a su otro hijo y sin soltar a Hermione caminaron hacia el jardín.  
  
*****************  
  
Harry James Potter ¿aceptas a Kirstin Amy Morin como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla por todos los días de tu vida?  
  
Sí acepto.  
  
Y tú, Kirstin Amy Morin, ¿aceptas a Harry James Potter como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo por todos los días de tu vida?  
  
Sí acepto.  
  
Entonces que este lazo que ahora une sus manos, una sus vidas y sea cadena que nada ni nadie pueda romper - exclamó el ministro al tiempo que colocaba una cinta alrededor de las manos unidas de Harry y su novia (N.A. Déjenme a mí, no se me ocurre nadie más que pueda casarlos) - lacet de vie - exclamó el ministro colocando ambas manos sobre la cinta que desapreció transformándose en pequeñas luces rojas que volaron alrededor de Harry y Kirstin - Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.  
  
Con una sonrisa Harry y Kirstin se abrazaron y se besaron ante sus familiares y amigos.  
  
Tengo el honor de ser el primero en presentarles al señor y la señora Potter - exclamó el ministro cuando Harry y Kirstin se separaron.  
  
Todos los presentes aplaudieron, incluyendo a Hermione y la señora Weasley cuyos rostros sonrientes estaban surcados de lagrimas.  
  
Jamás pensé que este día llegaría - exclamó Hermione al oído de Ron cuando esperaban para felicitar a la pareja - cambió tantas veces de novia - agregó luego sonriendo.  
  
Yo lo supe en cuanto Kirstin entró a trabajar al ministerio - exclamó Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
¿Ah sí?  
  
Sí, él me lo dijo "Ron amigo, con ella me caso".  
  
Así no vale - exclamó ella sonriendo divertida - el que lo supo fue él no tú.  
  
¡Shhhhhh! - exclamó Ron a su oído en cuanto llegaron junto a Harry.  
  
Harry, felicidades cariño - exclamó Hermione abrazando a Harry.  
  
Gracias Herms.  
  
Felicidades Kirstin - exclamó luego abrazando a la ahora señora Potter - es un gran chico, te lo mereces.  
  
Lo sé y gracias - exclamó ella sonriendo a Hemrione en cuanto se separaron.  
  
Harry hermano felicidades - exclamó Ron abrazando a Harry fuertemente. Este devolvió el abrazo y ambos empezaron a brincar.  
  
Gracias hermano - exclamó Harry.  
  
¡Hombres! - exclamaron las dos mirándose y sonriendo divertidas.  
  
Mami - dijeron dos vocesitas abajo al tiempo que dos pequeñas manos jalaban de la túnica de Hermione con insistencia.  
  
Oh, amores, lo siento - exclamó Hermione agachándose y besando a sus hijos.  
  
¿Ya? - preguntaron los niños.  
  
Sí bebés.  
  
Felicidades Kirstin, que seas muy feliz - exclamaron ambos niños sonriendo.  
  
Gracias niños - exclamó la novia agachándose un poco y abrazando a ambos niños - y pueden llamarme tía si quieren.  
  
Que seas muy feliz tía Kirstin - repitieron los niños - mami, tío Harry está con papá.  
  
Sólo interrumpan, papá y el tío Harry ya acabaron - exclamó Hermione sonriendo a sus hijos que caminaron hacia donde Ron y Harry conversaban animadamente.  
  
Felicidades tío Harry - exclamaron ambos niños.  
  
Gracias enanos - exclamó él levantando a ambos niños que lo abrazaron por el cuello.  
  
Vengan niños, dejemos que Harry y Kirstin sean saludados por el resto de los invitados - exclamó Hermione llevándose a sus hijos y a Ron.  
  
Ja, ja, muy graciosa amor - exclamó Ron dejándose llevar.  
  
***************  
  
Hermione depositó a su hijo en la cama y lo arropó mientras Ron hacia lo mismo con el otro gemelo. Dio un beso en la frente del niño y caminó hacia el otro al que también le dio un beso en la frente y dando la mano a Ron salieron del cuarto de los niños apagando la luz tras ellos.  
  
Quedaron exhaustos pobresitos - exclamó Ron mientras se ponía el pijama.  
  
Sí, han estado jugado todo el tiempo con Dan y Brian y los vi corretear por el pasto con Debbie y Gwenn - esas niñas tienen la energía de sus padres - concluyó Hermione sonriendo.  
  
Sí y Dan y Brian son iguales, más parecen hijos de Fred o George y no de Bill y Percy.  
  
Pero Natisse es un amor de niña igual a Penélope - exclamó Hermione.  
  
Y hablando de iguales, ¿no te parece que Michael se parece cada vez más a Charlie? - preguntó Ron.  
  
Sí, es igualito a él y es un niño tan inteligente.  
  
La boda estuvo hermosa - exclamó Hermione acostándose.  
  
Sí, Harry y Kirstin se veían muy felices - comentó Ron acostándose a su vez -creo que les irá bien, en verdad se aman.  
  
Si ella lo quiere la mitad de lo que yo a ti, estarán bien - exclamó Hemrione acerándose y besando cortamente en los labios a Ron antes de separase, coger su varita para apagar ambas lámparas, y luego acomodarse para dormir.  
  
¿Eso es todo? - murmuró Ron en la obscuridad.  
  
¿Cómo que si eso es todo? - preguntó Hermione a su vez con voz confundida.  
  
Ven aquí - exclamó Ron abrazándola por la cintura, jalándola de vuelta a su lado y empezando a besarla de nuevo.  
  
¡Que romántico! - ironizó Hermione con una risa suave que fue interrumpida por otro beso Ron.  
  
Te amo - murmuró él separándose ligeramente de ella.  
  
Yo también.  
  
Fin del Epílogo. ****************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno gente hermosa, ahora sí hasta aquí este fic ;_; gracias a todos los que en algún momento me dejaron reviews, incluyendo a aquellos que pidieron este epílogo. Espero que les haya gustado, fue cortito, pero te dice un poquito que fue lo que pasó con Ron y Herms, obviamente se casaron y tiene un par de adorables y revoltosos gemelos. Harry se casó con una tipa que no conocemos y que se llama Kirstin. A los que no entendieron bien de quienes eran hijos los niños nombrados al final (y a los que sí, vaya que listos, ni yo me entendí bien en esa parte) estos eran: Dan es hijo de Bill y Fleur. Gwenn es hija de Fred y Debbie es hija de George. Brian y Natisse son hijos de Percy y Penélope y Mchel es hijo de Charlie y como sea que se llame su esposa. Bueno después de desentrañas esta ensalada familiar, me despido ;_; esperando volver pronto con otro Ron/Herms.  
  
Besos para todos, se despide de ustedes: Lorien Lupin "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
P.D. Ah sí, antes de irme, les pido que lean alguno de mis otros fics son de otros temas, se los enumero a continuación y ustedes decídanse por uno:  
  
¿Quién sabe?: fic corto en romance, de dos partes, en la que Remus nos narra su relación con la que sería el amor de su vida.  
  
Adiós: fic incluso más corto que el anterior, un solo capítulo en el que una chica desconocida nos dice que piensa mientras Sirius la está dejando.  
  
El Calendario: comedia de los merodeadores en donde sus compañeras, al encontrasre algo cortas de dinero deciden vender un calendario con los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts. El problema se desata cuando el calendario, producido sin permiso de los modelos y medio indecente, sale a la venta desatando el caos en Hogawrts.  
  
El secreto: Fic con los merodeadores, categoría general, Remus les ha ocultado algo a sus amigos y su secreto sale a la luz cuando Sverus obtiene pruebas y lo chantajea con ellas. Ahora los demás merodeadores se han enterado y deciden ayudar a Remus a evitar el desastre.  
  
Mi reflejo en tus ojos dorados: Fic en romance, ubicado después de que los merodeadores salieron de Hogwarts, y centrado en Remus y su reencuentro con su más grande amor, amor que ahora cuenta con un gran impedimento. Es la continuación de otro fic corto llamado ¿quién sabe? Así que se recomienda leer antes ese.  
  
Sentirlo no es suficiente: Fic en drama y romance, también sobre Remus (¿me parece o estoy obsesionada con él) en el que su chica lo lástima aludiendo a algo que él es, cuando él trata de pedirle disculpas, ahora ella tratara de recuperarlo pues esta arrepentida, pero ¿será eso suficiente?  
  
Como volver a tu chico al buen camino: Fic en humor, en la época de los merodeadores, pero centrado en Sirius y su novia Danica, él besó a otra chica y será ella la encargada de guiarnos a través de esta crisis de su vida, mientras trata de enseñarnos como lograr que un novia descarriado vuelva al buen camino.  
  
Revelación: Nuevo fic, posiblemente corto, eso depende del público; en el que Sirius descubre que esta enamorado de uno de sus amigos y decide hablar.  
  
Tras un mismo rostro: fic en conjunto con mi primis Hansenmac, ubicado durante la época de la primera orden del fénix, de todo un poco, Voldemort, mortífagos (incluyendo a Severus y a Lucius), Dumbledore, aurors de la orden (incluyendo a Sirius, Remus, y un James amo de casa), batallas, asesinatos, etc, tec, no pudimos decidirnos por una categoría y le pusimos todas.  
  
Bueno ustedes deciden, escojan uno, léanlo y déjenme un review. Lorien Lupin. 


End file.
